Holding My Tongue
by BellatrixisFred
Summary: For Andee it's quite a pain in the ass being half Black, half Potter, particularly looking like her cousin Harry when no one can know who she is. No one can ever know. Sequel to the Unseen Protector. Book Two of the Elizabeth series.
1. The Potions Master

**A/N: Here is the sequel to the 'unseen protector' I have been promising. It's not exactly as I planned it to be. At first I intended a full length story of Andee's seventh year but somehow it became a whole lot of short stories from all her years in the point of view of various characters. These are dedicated to ****GotCinnamonPunkC13 and ****Leyla Joelle for being awesome and reviewing. I'm not going to beg for them but reviews are always welcome. So read and hopefully enjoy. **

_**The Potions Master -**__The Philosophers Stone (also known as Sorcerer's Stone)_

Andee sat at the Gryffindor table covertly watching her cousin from her position beside Neville Longbottom. She liked Neville he was funny and sincere but she really did want to talk to Harry. He was her only family aside from her Mum. The boy-who-lived was talking to Ronald Weasley animatedly, Andee would like to join in she enjoyed their company – but she couldn't. No that was part of Andee's secret.

_I am Andee Potter–Black. _She thought to herself comfortingly _And I'm a Gryffindor and my parents love me. Both of them _That was all she needed too know, and only she needed to know it.

"Come on Andee! We have potions first!" Neville urged her. It was their first ever potions class and Andee was well relieved to go to the dungeons, even though they creeped Neville out. Andee's mother had told her that in all of Hogwarts there were two people she could talk to if it involved her secret. Albus Dumbledore and the potions master Severus Snape.

Andee sat down at her desk beside Neville and listened to Snape talk. He wasn't particularly nice and he seemed to hate Harry, although from what Andee could tell Harry looked exactly like his father who Snape _really _hated. In fact Harry looked a lot like her, only with green eyes not black and that scar and his hair was terribly messy. Oh and he was a boy.

Soon they were making a potion and Andee was surprised to be called to the front to speak to the potions master.

"Miss – uh Smith?" It seemed like a question and the Gryffindor's all gave her weird looks, none of them knew who her parents were and Andee pretended to come from an orphanage.

"Smith? Honestly does your mother have no imagination whatsoever?" Snape asked when she came to the front, voice low.

"Not really sir." Andee asked without thinking about it, it was true her mother-lacked creativity in those areas.

"I see. Well you certainly look a lot like her, which would be fine if Potter didn't look so much like his father. I suggest you avoid him like the plague – for several reasons." Snape _really _didn't like Harry.

"Yes sir." Andee replied with a nod.

"I hope you will not follow in the footsteps of your pathetic father –" Snape continued and Andee felt hot anger rise to the surface.

"No, I am much more like my mother. So shut up!" Andee said and Snape's eyes glistened with anger.

"I see. Ten points from Gryffindor Miss _Smith _learn some respect."

"Oh bite me." Andee muttered under her breath and she could have sworn that Snape laughed slightly at that.

"Return to your potion making Miss Smith oh and keep in mind, Mr Potter isn't your only cousin here at Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Who else is?"

"Why Mr Malfoy of course."


	2. Following the Footsteps of the Marauders

_**Following the Footsteps of the Marauders **_- _The Philosophers Stone (also known as Sorcerer's Stone)_

Andee sat in Gryffindor tower feeling bored and a little lonely. Her childhood had made her able to deal with being alone but there had always been her mother, always. Here at Hogwarts Andee didn't really have anyone she was close too. There were plenty of people she would _like _to become good friends with but they always seemed to be a little too close to Harry.

Harry. He was a constant problem for Andee. He didn't know who she was but Andee knew Harry very well, she had grown up on the same street as him, but Harry couldn't know that. Andee had to keep her secrets and she had lots of secrets.

Being Harry Potter's long lost cousin wasn't easy, especially when he could be your twin. That was a real pain. Sometimes Andee wished she were in a different house so it would be easier to avoid her cousin, because that was a secret. Harry must never know.

It meant a very lonely life; Andee was good friends with two girls in her year – Katie and Leanne. But she had to keep her secrets and Katie was always playing Quiddich with Harry. That's when Andee went to sit with her other friend Neville, but Neville too was friends with Harry. Why did Harry have to have so many friends?

Today Neville was out watching Quiddich practise with Leanne, so Andee was left alone. She couldn't watch in case someone noticed how much she looked like Harry. Stupid Harry.

That's when she saw two people who definitely shouldn't be in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George Weasley. They were meant to be practising too; oh Oliver Wood would absolutely flip if they were skipping practice.

"Aren't you two meant to be at practice?" Andee asked and they both jumped in surprise.

"What would you know?" Fred demanded.

"I'm a friend of Katie's." Andee replied with a smirk.

"Oh. Don't tell Wood or he'll have us for dinner alright?" George said looking at Andee seriously.

"Only if you tell me what you're doing." Andee said, she was curious now and these two boys were top pranksters. Just like the marauders her mother had told her so much about. She wanted to know about the prank, after all her mother had practically been a marauder. Her Dad had been. So pranking was in her blood.

Fred and George exchanged interested looks.

"Aren't you the kid that covered the Slytherin common room in Gryffindor rosettes?" George asked with an evil sort of smirk.

"Yeah, I'm good like that." Andee said flipping her hair arrogantly. Arrogance was also in her blood.

Fred and George laughed gleefully; apparently this was good news for them.

"So you know where the Slytherin dormitories are – and how to get in?" Fred pressed.

"Duh." Andee replied. "Doesn't everyone?"

"We don't!" The twins chorused together and Andee suddenly saw why they were grinning so much.

"And you want me to tell you. Ha! Okay, I'll tell you in exchange for a favour." Andee said thinking hard. The twins were third years therefore allowed to visit Hogsmeade, so they could visit Honeydukes and Zonko's.

"What sort of favour?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"I want stuff from Hogsmeade and you lot can visit Hogsmeade. I'll help you lot out whenever you need it in exchange for you getting me stuff from Honeydukes and Zonko's. " Andee said with a grin.

The twins exchanged another glance.

"Can we discuss for a moment?" George asked and Andee nodded smiling to herself. These two weren't likely to forget her anytime soon; perhaps she had found some friends with her love of pranking. Neville and Katie certainly wouldn't do it and no matter how much she liked Leanne, Leanne was a little dense.

"Alright, we'll do it." Fred agreed.

"Excellent." Andee said unconsciously rubbing her hands together.

"But you pay for your own goods – we only arrange to get them too you." George warned.

"Naturally." Andee agreed with a nod.

"Okay I think we have a working arrangement – and if you prove worthy we may have a few secrets to spill." Fred said looking meaningfully at George who nodded his agreement.

"Anyway – so how do we get in?" George asked.

"It's in the dungeons, past Snape's door, past two more doors you reach a fork, take the left and come to a giant serpent. Password is genealogy." Andee replied with a grin.

"How did you get their password?" George demanded looking impressed.

"Connections." Andee said with a shrug. Telling them that she was on casual speaking terms with Professor Snape was perhaps not a good idea. Also they might let slip to Snape that she had gone through his things for the password. Snape had a temper Andee preferred not to incur the wrath of.

"Connections huh? We might need to get some of those George." Fred said to his twin with a wink.

"For sure, well see you little prankster, we have some Slytherin's to bait." George said with a wave and the two of them climbed out the portrait hole.

Andee was feeling very smug until she realised they hadn't even told her what they were doing.


	3. Old Grudges Die Hard

_**Old Grudges Die Hard – **__The Chamber of Secrets_

"Potter is arrogant, conceited, unexceptional, always making trouble and absolutely rapt that he finds himself famous. He is an utter menace, absolutely convinced of his superiority –"

"I think your exaggerating Professor." Andee said walking into the kitchen where Professor Snape sat talking to her mother.

"Exaggerating? Miss Smith, _you _are hardly able to judge on your cousin's attributes, all of Gryffindor house treats him like a hero –"

"I spend most of my time at school _avoiding _Harry. It is such a pain that he is in my year level; all the fun people are his friends. You just don't like him or whatever." Andee said with a shrug helping herself to a biscuit.

"_Just don't like him_? I think my reasons are perfectly valid -" Snape began.

"Severus what Andee is trying to point out is that old grudges die hard and you _hated _James, if it wasn't for the fact that you were already acquainted with her you would probably dislike Andee as well." Elizabeth said cutting him off and stealing the biscuit out of Andee's hand.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Andee complained taking another biscuit and remembering her manners offered one to Snape who shook his head in refusal.

"You should be easier on Harry and maybe he'll be a little more civil." Elizabeth suggested.

"Nah Mum Harry can take it, just be nicer to Neville, the very thought of potions gives him a meltdown." Andee said amused at the idea of Snape and Harry being nice to one and other.

"Longbottom is hopelessly incompetent at potions, I have no time for him or any of those who cannot keep up with the workload." Snape snapped at Andee in a tone that would have made any other student back away.

However Andee was well used to Severus Snape and knew he would always be short with her and she with him that was just how things were. Besides Snape wasn't that bad, he had taught her potions in the long, boring and seemingly endless summers at private drive before Hogwarts when it was too hot to go out. Now of course it was different but before she had been away from home all year it was dead boring.

"Oh whatever. I mean yeah Neville's terrible at potions alright but you scaring the hell out of him probably doesn't help." Andee said with a shrug and offered him a biscuit again which he this time took.

"Chocolate?" Snape asked of Elizabeth who nodded and he bit into it with satisfaction.

"I do not care what either of you say, Potter is a thorn in my side." Snape said when he had finished the biscuit.

"Whatever." Andee said.

"Will you _stop_ saying whatever!" Elizabeth and Snape said in unison and Andee grinned.

"Whatever."


	4. Soon Elizabeth

_**Soon Elizabeth – **__The Goblet of Fire_

Elizabeth paced Dumbledore's office, waiting impatiently thoughts whirling through her mind like a vortex. Would he still love her? Would he be the same? Would she still love him? What if he didn't want to be a couple anymore? These panicked thoughts raced through her mind as she waited to be reunited with her fiancée.

Elizabeth heard the door open and swung around to face it. She faintly saw Dumbledore retreating down the stairs, but the rest of her was focused entirely on Sirius.

He looked tired, but even so was still the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was different from the posters, clean, hair neatly trimmed, clothes as immaculate as they had been when she was a teenager. But the biggest difference was his broad grin.

He too had stopped, just to look at her, but he didn't hesitate after that. He crossed the room, put his arms around her and put his lips on hers. After being apart for so long it was bliss to kiss him like this. When they were younger there had been passion, but it was nothing, nothing to the fire in Elizabeth's stomach now.

"Merlin, I missed you so much." Sirius whispered in her ear, his voice cracking.

Elizabeth shivered feeling like she was nineteen years old all over again.

"And I you."

Sirius turned her around so he could look in her eyes; she met them and saw that he had not moved on from her. Elizabeth felt her lips quirk in the first genuinely happy smile since the night her brother had died.

"I've stayed around here, to help Harry with the challenges of course, but also because I like to talk to Andee."

Elizabeth looked up at her fiancée' in disbelief.

"You've spoken to Andee?" She demanded.

"She found me, she can sense animagus – probably because I am one and all of the mind training she has." Sirius explained. "She visited me, brought food and clothes even stole me a wand."

"Isn't she wonderful?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Brilliant." Sirius agreed. "And she looks so like you – I can't believe no one has figured out she and Harry are related."

"I know, but Andee is clever and very careful. Otherwise –" Elizabeth trailed off thinking fondly of her daughter.

"Otherwise they would know." Sirius finished. "Andee knows everything, I can't believe she's kept it hidden."

"She inherited my talent for mind magic." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"You were paranoid enough to teach her all that?" Sirius demanded with an exasperated sigh.

"I _am _a Potter." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

Sirius looked down on her.

"Not for long… if you're still interested."

Instead of answering Elizabeth put her arms around his neck to bring his face down to hers.

"Guess." She whispered and snogged him until she physically couldn't because she needed to breathe.

They broke away gasping for air smiling at each other then Elizabeth pulled Sirius back to her and they kept snogging.

Elizabeth felt Sirius' arms circle around her waist, crushing her too him as she buried her fingers in his hair. After so long she was half terrified to let go of him, as if he might disappear and leave her alone again.

"We need to stop before Dumbledore walks into a bit of a shock." Sirius said panting.

"No kidding. I really, really hate seeing you in that much clothing when I know what's underneath."

Sirius grinned at her in the most unbelievably sexy way.

"No kidding do you have any idea how hard I am right now?"

Elizabeth choked on laughter.

"Sirius! Inappropriate much?"

Sirius grinned at her.

"I'm practicing embarrassing Harry and Andee."

Sirius smiled right into her face and leaned in to kiss her again when someone behind them cleared their throat. The pair of them jumped apart.

Elizabeth turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"I do believe we have a decision before us."

Sirius raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"A decision sir?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"The plan was, I'm sure to tell Harry of Elizabeth and his connection to her, however taking recent events into account Harry is in even more danger than ever."

Sirius frowned.

"There were reasons we kept him in the dark, but – I don't want to anymore."

Elizabeth took a shaky breath thinking of the direct mental link between herself and Harry, all the spells a relation would open up to them and most of all the protection Petunia's blood provided.

"I might add before we continue that Harry is a hopeless Occlumens, if his mind is read all will be out in the open." Dumbledore added looking grim.

"And the protection, Lily's sacrifice –" Elizabeth said trailing off.

"What about her sacrifice?" Sirius demanded looking between Elizabeth and Dumbledore.

"The sacrifice means he has enormous safety in the protection of his mother's blood. Meaning he is safer with Petunia than anywhere else and right now he needs protection."

"So he's better off in private drive?" Sirius asked sadly.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered and he didn't seem particularly happy about it himself. "I do not like the treatment he receives there and it upsets me to know I am forcing unhappiness upon him, yet at least he will be safe."

"That's the important thing." Elizabeth said quietly. "Professor how will you keep _me _a secret? If other members of the Order know Harry will find out and then he will not stay at Petunia's if he knows he has _another _aunt."

"We will have to conceal the fact you are alive, if the both of you are up to the task. So for the present we conceal Andee's existence, Elizabeth's being alive and Harry will stay with his aunt and uncle. Any objections?" Dumbledore asked summarising.

Sirius looked unhappy but shook his head.

"None for now."

Dumbledore nodded curtly at them, then smiled at them both.

"I hate to break up such a reunion but I do believe young Harry would appreciate the company of his Godfather just now."

Dumbledore left giving them another moment to talk.

"I have to go."

"I know."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her swiftly.

"When will we next see each other?"

"I am free once I know Harry and Andee both are safely at Hogwarts, getting into their usual trouble."

Sirius laughed.

"Look at their parents, how could they help it?"

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Go. Harry needs you more than I do just now."

Sirius strode across the room

"Soon Elizabeth."

Elizabeth jumped slightly startled. She had forgotten Sirius could practically read her mind.

"Yes Sirius."

Then he left, leaving Elizabeth more troubled than before.


	5. The Full Truth

_**The Full Truth – **__The Goblet of Fire_

Remus Lupin apparated onto the doorstep of number seven Private drive and looked around the street.

Down the road at number four Harry's uncle was backing his car out of the drive. Harry would be arriving there in no less than a week.

Remus knocked on the door an odd mixture of apprehension and excitement filling him. It had been years since he had seen Elizabeth yet he was afraid of why his friend had never let him know she was alive.

"Remus!" Elizabeth said as she opened the door and Remus' first thought was that she looked older. Her hair had no grey hairs but Remus suspected that was due to the ample amount of purple streaks amongst the black. Her face was however virtually unlined, except for lines caused by weariness.

Remus felt a little tug of sadness. None of them had the smile and laugh lines they had expected to have when they were older. The only lines they had were from sorrow and anxiety.

"Little Mother." Remus replied after a long moment of taking in her appearance. "How are you?"

"Better than I have been in a while actually." Elizabeth said with a smile ushering him into the house.

The house was what Remus would have expected from her. Many of the walls were white and photos hung everywhere. Remus noticed with a smile how many photos of their school days Elizabeth had saved. It was nice to have moments of the happier days frozen and saved to be treasured.

Elizabeth showed Remus into the living room which had dark purple walls, highlighted with white furnishings.

In this room most of the photos were of Andee. She smiled from every wall, alone, with Elizabeth, with others in Hogwarts uniform.

"How have you been?" Remus asked not sure how to talk to her anymore; once upon a time she had been the little sister he had never had, now she was an unknown.

"Oh I've been, I've been alright I guess." Elizabeth said evasively.

"Translation?" Remus asked grinning in the memory of the long forgotten joke. Elizabeth would often try to explain to the Marauders what girls thought about and James and Sirius had afterward made a joke of anytime a girl spoke turning to Elizabeth and saying 'translation?'

"I have been absolutely shit." Elizabeth said returning the grin. "Raising a daughter without her father who you know is suffering in prison, while mentally and emotionally recovering from your brother and sister's deaths, while trying to pretend you don't exist and fighting death eaters away from your nephew is harder than it was put out to be."

Remus snorted. Elizabeth hadn't changed.

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating the difficulty surely." He teased with a grin. Elizabeth laughed loudly and Remus noticed with a little relief that the sound was practiced. He had worried that Elizabeth might have become depressed and sad after her brother's death and all the other horrible things that had happened in sequence to her.

Apparently it hadn't ruined her sense of humour.

"I guess I am exaggerating, thank you Remus for telling me that. I'm sure you can think of _many, many _people who were worse off from the downfall of Voldemort."

Remus flinched and passed it off as a dislike of hearing the name 'Voldemort' spoken aloud. However Remus had no problem with using Voldemort's name, it was the bitter, matter of fact tone Elizabeth used that made him flinch.

Remus continued to listen to Elizabeth in worried silence. She wasn't happy. She loved Andee and when her daughter was home for the summer it seemed Elizabeth's depression would regress but when her daughter went away…

Elizabeth was like a little sister to Remus. She was the reason the marauders could get any girl they wanted – James of course hadn't listened to her. Getting advice, information and gossip from Elizabeth was second nature to Remus but now when knowing the truth was the most vital, he hesitated.

Making her relive that night could break her. It hurt Remus to know Elizabeth was thoroughly depressed and there wasn't much anyone could do about it. Not until she came out into the open and Elizabeth could at least be so busy she would feel needed.

"Lizzie." Remus said his voice grave and Elizabeth looked up from her cup of tea her expression telling him she knew what he had come here to ask. "Lizzie, I need to know. Only you know it all."

Elizabeth looked down at her lap and nodded.

"Right. Yes. Of course, I – it – well you see." Elizabeth stumbled over her words not knowing quite what to say. Finally she took a deep breath and looked straight at Remus.

He nodded at her to begin and she did.

"When he died I felt it. He called me, like when we were little. Sirius stayed with Andee, I apparated to Godric's Hollow. It was done when I arrived. They were dead, except Harry. I knew I couldn't have Harry, knew about the Lily's enchantment. I helped her with it. Anyway I went home when Harry was accounted for. Went to the Manor. That's when Sirius went after Peter and I went underground. Been here ever since." Elizabeth said it all in short, concise sentences. Her tone was flat and she cut her sentences short so it was over quickly.

"Lizzie, its over. Its not your fault and thank you for telling me." Remus said eager to have her forget about it. Elizabeth nodded and looked away, leaving Remus wondering at the changes in her.

She had never been quiet, never been one to let social situations become awkward. Yet here Remus was floundering around for something to say while Elizabeth merely sat silently.

"How did Snape know you were alive?" He asked finally and Elizabeth looked up in surprise.

"Oh Severus?" Elizabeth asked and Remus noted the use of his first name. Were Elizabeth and Snape on _speaking terms? _ "Dumbledore sends Severus over to check on us, he's our messenger boy I suppose." Elizabeth said grinning at little at the image.

"You seem rather well acquainted with Snape." He said it lightly but a suspicion was rising in him. Was there something in Snape and Elizabeth's relationship that wasn't fitting for Sirius' fiancée'?

"We're friends now, of course we have to avoid all topics that relate to James or Sirius. Otherwise I'll hex him again." Elizabeth said a shadow of irritation passing over her face and Remus laughed.

Elizabeth and Snape might be friends but they'd never be _that _kind of friends. Which was good because Sirius would probably kill – in the literal sense – Snape.

That topic of conversation was worn out but the next silence was comfortable and Remus said something that he would have said in his Hogwarts years but after over a decade of separation he couldn't believe he asked her the same question.

"What should I do if a woman is, is in love with me – and I her – but she is far, far to young and on top of that my condition gets in the way? How do I convince her not to try to purse me? To move on?" He blurted out thinking of Dora, her smile, the way she always fell over everything and anything but most of all how unhappy being with a werewolf would make any sane woman.

_It didn't make Christine unhappy. _A snide voice in the corner of his mind pointed out but Remus shunted it out of the way, waiting for Elizabeth to speak.

"Oh so Dora finally told you did she?" Elizabeth said biting into a biscuit.

"What?" Remus exclaimed half getting out of his seat. "How did you know I was talking about Dora?"

"Dora's been in love with you since the time you saved the day on the Hogwarts Express." Elizabeth said casually.

"She was a fourth year!"

"_So? _I was nine when I decided I was going to marry Sirius."

"Seriously?" Remus asked in surprise, then he laughed at the old 'Sirius' joke.

"Mooney that joke needs to die in a deep, dark hole." Elizabeth said shaking her head in disgust.

"Ok, ok. Back to Dora what should I do?" Remus said sobering up.

"Take her on a candlelit date. Snog. Get married and have several socially awkward children." Elizabeth said with a grin at Remus.

"I'm serious!"

"No you're Remus." Elizabeth said with a completely straight face.

"Oh shut the hell up!"


	6. Elizabeth's Fate

_**Elizabeth's Fate – **__The Order of the Phoenix_

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Molly said. "He's only fifteen and –'

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius "and more than some."

"No one's denying what he's done!" Molly said her voice rising in exasperation as she grasped the arms of her chair. "But he's still –"

"He's not a child!" Sirius said his voice impatient.

"He's not an adult either!" Molly pointed out and as she did she felt her cheeks flush with anger. "He's not _James, _Sirius!"

Molly noticed that Sirius went a little tense at the mention of his later best friend; she bit her lip feeling slightly guilty for bringing up the old painful memory.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly." Sirius said his voice cold. Molly frowned trying to reach the hidden meaning Sirius had quite obviously put in his words but it was beyond her.

That didn't change that Sirius was treating Harry as the adult he was yet to become.

"I'm not sure you are!" She said " Sometimes, the way you talk about him, its as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

Perhaps she had gone a little far saying that because not only did Sirius look furious but also Harry spoke up in defence of his godfather.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry demanded and Molly knew he was frustrated with being kept in the dark but regardless of his past he was not even seventeen, he didn't need to know all the facts.

"What's wrong Harry, is that you are _not _your father, however much you might look like him!"

However no matter what Molly said Sirius seemed to have a counter argument and finally when Arthur and Remus sided with Sirius she gave in.

"Fine! The rest of you up to bed!" She said angrily and Fred and George immediately leapt out of their seats, incensed.

"No way! We're overage!" They said together and Molly felt a headache coming on, would people stop arguing with her anytime soon?

"Molly, you can't stop them. They're legally adults now." Arthur said gently and Molly wanted to slap him for being so reasonable.

"Fine!" She snapped. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, up to bed!"

"You can't do that! Besides Harry will tell us everything you say anyway! Won't you Harry?" Ron protested and Molly really wished her children had _not _inherited the gene that made them so effective at arguing.

Harry looked uncertain for a moment and Molly half-wished he would say he wouldn't but she knew him too well. Harry was a Gryffindor through and through.

"Course I will." He said looking away from her and Molly fought the urge to scream. Well there was one person in this room she was _not _going to relent on.

"Fine!" Molly snapped again. "Ginny to bed!"

"But –"

"Your mother's right Ginny." Arthur said, finally some back up Molly thought in irritation.

Ginny stomped upstairs, slamming doors loudly as she went. When she was gone Sirius began to talk but Molly had no interest in listening to her opinions being ignored. She made some tea.

When she did tune back into the conversation they were approaching top-secret information. Enough was enough it was time to put her foot down.

"That's enough! I want you in bed now. All of you." Molly said looking around at everyone to oppress any arguments that might arise. Naturally one did.

"You can't boss us –" Fred began.

"Watch me." She said her voice dangerous looking at Sirius she said. "You've given Harry more than enough information. Any more and you might as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" Harry said straight away and Molly nearly screamed. He was _so _like James, so like Sirius and while to an extent that was good he was still _too young_!

"I'll join, I want to join. I want to fight." Harry added.

"No." Molly turned to look at Remus whose expression was one of pride at Harry's bravery but also grave.

"The Order is compromised of only overage wizards." He said and Molly could sense Fred and George readying an argument. Why did Remus have to use that particular word? Apparently Remus sensed the coming argument too because he added "wizards that have left school. There are dangers involved which you have no idea, any of you…I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Sirius gave a sort of shrug and said not a word in argument. When Remus was serious apparently Sirius listened.

One by one the children all stood up recognising that they had gotten all the information they were likely too.

Molly watched as her four youngest children, Harry and Hermione left the room for bed. Then she turned tight lipped to Sirius, she didn't like this, didn't like it at all. They were _children, _children who needed to be protected – not encouraged to put themselves in dangers way.

"Sirius, do not forget that Harry is still under-age." She said in a low voice. "He is mature for his age I'll admit but I've known others with far more maturity – Elizabeth for example –" Then she stopped in horror at what she had said.

None of them had mentioned Elizabeth and as she did Sirius had turned deathly pale. He closed his eyes and turned away from the others resting his head against a wall.

"Sirius -?" Remus began and Sirius shook his head before burying it in his arms on the table. None of them needed to ask if Elizabeth was alive, his whole body was shaking and even though he made no sound he was clearly in tears.

Molly did not want to know what had happened, she got up and went out to ensure the children were sleeping and not talking amongst themselves.

Part of her longed for the closure of knowing the truth but part of her was terrified, it was likely something terrible. Molly did not envy Sirius the bittersweet pleasure of knowing Elizabeth's fate.


	7. The Apprentice Prankster

_**The Apprentice Prankster **__– The Order of the Phoenix_

Andee saw Fred and George sitting together in the common room, muttering under their breath and looking angry.

She didn't blame them.

That little toad-faced bitch had banned them both from Quiddich – for life. It was a disaster. A complete disaster, one where Andee's many talents and contacts might come in handy.

Andee had quite liked the year boys started to notice girls. It meant she could get any password, any information, into any party. Oh yes the advantages were well worth getting up an hour early so she looked hotter than all the other girls. Not that she had to try.

"Hey boys." She said sitting down beside the twins who looked up at her in surprise. Then they grinned. Not happy, laughing, innocent grins. Evil, plotting and genius type grins.

"Hey Andee." They said together and leaned in towards her.

"You 'here to help' like always?" Fred asked. He had a point; Andee was always around to lend a hand to the two prankster princes.

"Of course I am. For a price of course." She replied with her usual smirk.

"Of course." George said with a sour smile. "You sure you won't do it for free – not just this once?"

"Well I could cut you a deal unrelated to gold…" Andee offered and the two boys eagerly nodded looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Alright you help us and you can have as much free Weasley stock – within reason – as you want." Fred offered.

"Sounds like a deal." Andee agreed holding both her hands out for the boys to shake.

With a nod they all shook their personal three-way shake.

"Right, lets have fun." Andee said with an evil grin, which both the twins returned.

The next day Andee was silent as her friends talked in outrage about Umbridge. Andee wasn't concentrating on them; she had more important things to do. Only Neville noticed her silence, most people said Neville was hopeless but Andee thought he was pretty brilliant actually.

He knew people like no one else.

"You alright Andee?" He asked his voice concerned.

"I'm fine Neville, just pranking." She whispered back so that Umbridge didn't hear.

"Light her hair on fire." He suggested eagerly.

"Amateur." She replied with a snort, which she turned into a coughing fit when Umbridge looked her way.

"Go to the Hospital wing Miss Smith. Mr Longbottom will escort you." Umbridge said firmly and the two of them got up and left.

"Did you just get us out of class?" Neville asked.

"I didn't mean too." Andee replied with a grin.

"So what shall we do?" Neville asked.

"I think this would be the perfect time to visit Umbridge's office. Just a social visit nothing huge." Andee said with an evil sort of laugh. Oh the possibilities were endless. Fred and George had class but she could probably get them to come with her.

"I am not being apart of this." Neville said instantly and Andee rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Go tell Madam Pomfrey I'm effing with Umbridge and was meant to see her." She said with a flap of her hand and Neville laughed.

"You think she'll be okay with that?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll give it a go." Neville said with a shrug and walked out.

Now Andee had to get Fred and George. But where on earth would the pair be? Andee decided to start in the common room.

The common room was empty except for two seventh years. One was Angelina Johnson; she would probably know where to find the boys but would have no reason to be happy with them. It better be the tired looking boy sitting by the fire.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you knew where Fred and George are?" She said with a smile. The boy looked up clearly surprised and took Andee in running his eyes over her 'assets' and assets they were that much was for sure.

The boy smiled at her and said

"Why should I tell you?" Oh nerdy guys were smart, but not _that _smart.

Andee grinned and leaned forward towards him so that he got a better view of those assets, she put on her most winsome smile but did not under any circumstances flutter her eyelashes. She was too self-respecting for that.

"Please?" She asked, guessing that a 'sweet little girl' persona was her best bet for this one.

The guy was clearly a nerd because having a girl so close to him made his neck flush and he swallowed hard.

"The-y-y are in a, I mean the, I mean class."

Win. He would tell her anything now.

"Which class?" She asked sliding into the chair next to him but keeping her face close to his – just close enough she could draw away if he tried a kiss.

"D-d-divination." The boy managed to stutter out and Andee smiled at him drawing back so he could think and more importantly breath.

He took a deep breath and smiled back at her.

"You wouldn't mind leaving now would you?" He asked clearly knowing why she had spoken to him but defenceless against her charms.

"If you want." Andee said and flounced out of the common room thinking hard. Divination? That would be difficult. As she made her way up to the North Tower Andee thought of what she could do but in the end decided to simply enter the classroom.

Pushing open the trapdoor Andee climbed up to see most of the class watching her. The air was thick with perfume and smoke and Andee winked at Fred and George who grinned back.

"Professor Trelawney?" Andee asked when she didn't even notice the intrusion on her class.

"Oh Miss Smith, my dear! What are you doing here?" Professor Trelawney asked in her misty voice.

"I need to speak to Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley however I know that mundane conversation can intrude on the clairvoyant vibrations so we would have to speak away from the classroom of course." Andee said with a smile at the Professor.

"Oh but of course my dear! Yes we can't have disturbances in the vibrations it would perhaps be best if you went a ways off." And with that Professor Trelawney returned to her lesson.

Once on the landing underneath the trapdoor Fred and George turned to her.

"Brilliant!" They said together.

"I know. Now Umbridge is teaching my class, its not half-way through lessons so we can easily make it to her office and back with little effort." Andee said and the twin's eyes lit up in anticipation.

"That is the most –"

"-Wonderful idea I have –"

"-Ever heard –"

"-Let's go!"

Andee rolled her eyes at the twin's odd way of talking and led the way to Umbridge's office. It was time to do some serious damage.


	8. Black Blood Spilt

_**Black Blood Spilt –**__ The Order Of The Phoenix_

Andee sat down on the floor of the entrance hall breathing hard. She had caught a stunner from one of the Inquisitor Squad, it hadn't worked but it had knocked the breath out of her.

They were gone now and Andee looked around searching for first years that had been hurt in the impromptu duel. That was entirely her fault, she really shouldn't have called Blaise an ugly, stuck up twat but – he was. Well maybe not ugly but he was definitely a twat.

No one was hurt and the school was silent. She should probably go up to her dormitory but somehow the thought of sleep was appalling. Somewhere out there something was happening, something big. Something that involved her but at the same time did not.

Andee decided to go and see Professor Snape. There was no reason why she shouldn't and if anyone would know what was happening it would be him – well he was the only one who would know and tell her what was happening.

It had to be something to do with the Order. She could _feel _it. Andee couldn't have the comforting thought that she was imagining it because she was a super-sensitive legimens. An illegal legimens but still a very good one, she was fairly sure something big and something horrible was about to happen.

Andee used the moment to think about her father. It had been several months since she had last seen him. He wasn't allowed to visit very often it was too dangerous.

It had been fun when they first met, Sirius had transformed into a huge black dog and the two of them had walked around through Hogsmeade exploring it together. Legimency had come in handy then, she could talk to him with her mind while he was in the form of a dog.

Andee pushed open the door that led to the dungeons and a rush of icy cold air hit her. She went down the steps towards the dungeon floor, her every step echoing loudly against the walls.

It was a strange night. Andee decided as she continued to walk in the cold darkness punctured only by the occasional flare of light that was a torch burning in its bracket.

Snape's office door stood open as if he had rushed out unexpectedly. A fire was still going in the fireplace and paper was strewn everywhere.

"Professor?" She asked feeling a little worried now. Andee knew it was practically against the Potter religion to like Snape but she did. He was strange, a little cruel and very judgemental but he was still an interesting person to know.

"Severus?" Andee tried again. She wasn't supposed to call Snape by his first name at school, but now she was worried.

There was no reply. Where was he? The door to Snape's personal rooms was at the back of his office and Andee had no doubt he would hear her if he was in there.

Severus Snape was not here.

"That's weird." Andee muttered and left feeling anxious for no particular reason. If Snape wasn't here that meant he was doing something for the Order. Something was happening. She was sure of it.

It was a relief to leave the cold dungeons and return the ground levels of the castle. Everything was silent; Andee had no reason to presume something was wrong.

Andee decided to go for a walk; she was not going to sleep until she knew what was going on. The halls were empty of prefects, students, teachers; no one was about, not even Filch.

The front doors were unlocked and Andee stepped outside. A cool spring breeze lifting her hair and throwing it in her face, the ground was wet with dew and the stars bright.

It was a beautiful night.

Andee started to walk towards the Quiddich pitch as dawn started to brush the horizon. What was wrong? Andee pulled out her wand and vented her frustration on some surrounding shrubbery.

"Incendio!" She yelled and the bush instantly burst out in flames. The fire was comforting and Andee felt a little better for having it to keep her company.

"Andee?" Andee spun around to see Dean walking towards her.

"Oh hi Dean." She said then pointed her wand at the bush. "Agumentai" She muttered.

"Random." Dean said with a grin.

"I couldn't sleep, something's happening. I can _feel _it." Andee said quietly, more thinking aloud than making conversation. She didn't notice the look of astonishment Dean was giving her.

Suddenly sound broke out behind them.

"Professor! Is Potter alright?" It was McGonagall. Andee and Dean stared at one and other and listened hard.

"He is fine. A little distraught." It was Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore was back. That must mean Harry was in danger.

Andee didn't think. She was a Potter and she was Elizabeth's daughter. If Harry were in trouble it would affect her mum. Besides Harry was her cousin. Family was important.

Dean looked at Andee and Andee looked back. They're expressions were identical. _"What's wrong?" _

The pair of them started to run towards the castle when she heard something that made her stop dead.

"Professor! What happened? Someone said something about Sir- Padfoot, that he's –" It was her mother and her voice trailed off. Then she heard a cry of horror.

"No he's not –"

"I'm afraid so Elizabeth." Professor Dumbledore said gravely. Andee felt her heart stop. Padfoot was code for Sirius. Her Dad. He couldn't be, it wasn't possible…

"MUM!" Andee screamed and she ran towards the castle and up the stairs without thinking,

"Andee?" Came her mother's voice. Elizabeth sounded lost and totally broken.

"Mum!" Andee yelled again running into the entrance hall and sprinting towards her mother.

Elizabeth looked crushed as if all the spirit and fight had been taken out of her.

"No! It's not –" Andee said desperately looking from Dumbledore to McGonagall.

"It is. Sirius Black was murdered late last night by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore said gravely and Andee felt as if seven hundred failed stunners had hit her in the stomach. She couldn't breathe. She could think. Her eyes burned and she looked at her mother hopelessly.

Elizabeth was shaking and tears fell silently down her cheeks. For once Andee couldn't take strength from her mother. Elizabeth had no strength left for her daughter and right now Andee was the strong one.

Andee wrapped her arms around her mother holding her tightly because Andee knew she was the only one here who could understand. There was only one other person left in the world that could know this pain and he wasn't here.

Elizabeth's knees gave out underneath her and the two of them sank to the floor, clutching desperately to each other, tears pouring down their cheeks, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Andee's whole body shook with grief. There was no greater pain, no greater loss. Everything seemed hopeless. What was the point of getting up off the floor? What was the point of continuing to fight? They'd already lost. Sirius Black was gone. Everything was already lost.

Andee sat alone on the floor of the Entrance Hall. She couldn't bring herself to get up. All her strength was gone, used to help her mother. Used to listen to Dumbledore's explanation. Used to bite back the tears.

"Andee, Andee get up." Someone was saying.

"Leave me alone!" Andee yelled pushing them away and seeing that it was Leanne.

"What's wrong with her?" Katie's voice said worriedly. Almost all the Gryffindor fifth years were surrounding her. Blankly Andee noted that Ron, Hermione and Harry were not there. No surprise.

"It has to do with her parents." Dean said quietly and everyone turned to look at him in surprise. Andee didn't look up. Andee didn't care.

"How would you know?" Leanne demanded.

"I was up last night, I'd just seen Andee and we were talking when - well anyway I heard Professor Dumbledore's explanation. I can't tell you anything though." Dean said apologetically.

"What happened Dean?" Seamus demanded.

Dean wordlessly handed his friend the Daily Prophet.

"Blimey!" Seamus exclaimed and Andee already knew what he was going to say. "Sirius Black was innocent all along! He fought You-Know-Who the whole time. Whoa!"

Andee flinched away from his words. They noticed.

"Andee, did you know about this?" Neville asked his voice kind. Andee looked up at Neville. Neville would understand.

Andee nodded.

"I knew." She said and her voice cracked. Fresh tears began to pour down her cheeks and Andee looked away from Neville.

Unexpectedly an arm wrapped around her shoulders and Andee looked straight into Dean's eyes.

"Thanks." She mumbled gratefully. Right now what Andee needed was strength; it was good to have someone who knew, someone she could lean on. Just for a little while.

"It's alright. We Gryffindor's have to stick together, I know it's in your nature to do everything by yourself but we like you Andee. Come sit, eat and let someone else give you a hand for once." Dean replied with a smile and Andee looked away, she wanted strength but she was so used to providing her own.

"I think I'll just stay here - " Andee began.

"Get up off the floor you are being ridiculous. I understand you are upset but that is no excuse. Get up." It was Snape. He didn't look sorry that Sirius was dead, he probably didn't care, but Andee could see a trace of sympathy in his eyes.

"Of course Professor." Andee said pulling herself up.

"Do that." Snape nearly swept away in his usual style but then he paused for a moment. His eyes ran over her confused friends and Andee saw a flash of decision in his eyes. "Good day Miss _Black._"

Then he went off cloak sweeping behind him.

Andee's friends all turned and stared at her.

"Black?" Katie squeaked.

"Andrea Christine Black." Andee said dully and they all gasped.

"Sirius Black is your _dad?_" Leanne asked incredulously.

"Was. He was my dad." Andee said fighting back more tears.

"Who is your mum then?" Neville asked.

"I can't tell you that." Andee replied turning away from them.

They all turned to Dean who shrugged.

"She didn't mention a name. All I know is she looked a lot like Andee but she seemed to resemble someone else that I couldn't quite place my finger on and she was crying."

Dean looked at Andee silently and gave her a squeeze.

"You alright?"

"I'll make it." Andee said quietly. "But I think I'll go home to Mum soon. As soon as I can."

"That's probably a good idea, she looked really upset." Dean agreed a little awkwardly.

"Right." Andee agreed and started to walk away from her friends.

"We'll write!" Katie called after her.

"And call!" Leanne added, Elizabeth had bought her a mobile phone for calling her muggle born friends.

"We'll go to Quiddich together!" Neville suggested and Andee turned around to grace them all with a smile.

"Yeah we'll go to Quiddich together!" Dean enthused he and Seamus nodding violently.

Andee gave them another small smile. Her world might have shattered but there were people around to help her glue it back together.

"Thanks guys. I'll owl you everyday until the holidays."

"Make sure you do, we're worried about you." Dean said gravely.

"Bye." Andee said with a small wave then turned back around to walk towards Dumbledore's office.


	9. Perfections In Difference

_**Perfection in Difference – **__The Half-Blood Prince_

Andee sat alone in an empty classroom, window open letting in the cold wind letting it swirl around her, numbing her. Andee wished she could feel numb inside but it was impossible. Instead she felt like the pain would overcome her and Andee was so tempted to give up and let the world pass her by.

Yet there was still things to live for, little sparks of light but it seemed like one side of the moon had fallen clean off and the other couldn't move out of the dark. Elizabeth wasn't moving on and Andee worried about her constantly, she had come home at Christmas to find her mother hadn't slept in days. Now Andee fretted about her letting herself fall ill.

All her time since, since it happened had been spent looking after Elizabeth and Andee hadn't had a chance to grieve herself. She hadn't had a chance to move on, the hurt was still there infecting under her barriers and yet no one knew that under all her smiles Andee felt herself bleeding to death.

Everything had changed since that freezing night, Elizabeth didn't seem to radiate power and comfort like before, now Andee was the strong one and Andee was far from strong. She was scared, upset and lonely. Scared of the rise of You-Know-Who and the death eaters, upset because her father, Sirius was gone and now she seemed more alone than ever.

Somewhere above her in the Gryffindor common room her fellows were celebrating a win. Even with Harry out of the game they had triumphed but Andee couldn't find it in herself to care, she still watched Harry because that was what her family did. She was one of those hidden Potter's and it was her job to watch over her cousin because these days Elizabeth simply didn't care, the job had passed on to Andee.

Everything had passed onto Andee and she felt like she was going to crumple under the weight of so much responsibility. Tears escaped her eyes unbidden and Andee tried to fight them. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore – not since she had returned last summer had she let herself cry. But she had wanted to, oh how she had wanted to break down on her mother's shoulder.

But now Andee was the strong one. It was her turn to get up when she was hurting and help Elizabeth through the darkness because Elizabeth and Andee always made it through, no matter who else fell they wouldn't.

Tears flowed down Andee's cheeks as she thought about her mother and her father and Remus and the Aunt and Uncle that had hurt her parents with their passing.

"Andee?" A voice asked, a voice Andee recognised instantly. It was Dean; he was always there somehow but never quite close enough for Andee's liking. Why wasn't he celebrating? Or snogging Ginny or whatever it was he wanted to do.

"Yeah." Andee replied not turning to look at Dean, not wanting to reveal her tears.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked coming to sit beside her and Andee turned away from him so he couldn't see that her cheeks were wet, her eyes red and sore from crying.

"I'm fine." Andee said shortly not wanting to talk to Dean, but wanting to at the same time. But he was Ginny's boyfriend, ever since Andee had found that out she had tried not to pay any attention to Dean or to listen to the gossip surrounding him. She was doing pretty well.

"No you're not. You're thinking about your Dad aren't you– Sirius Black?" Dean said pressing to the heart of the issue and Andee nodded mutely turning to look at Dean and saw he didn't look too happy himself.

"It's nothing new. What's up with you?" Andee asked not wanting to talk about her father.

"Oh Ginny and Harry –" His voice trailed off and he gave a grim sort of laugh. "Well I suppose it was always coming, but still we only broke up two weeks ago."

"You broke up?" Andee asked not remembering hearing that and feeling elated at the news.

"Yeah." He said looking more annoyed than sad and Andee couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's alright, as you said it was always coming. There's someone else out there for you." Andee assured him even though she didn't believe in such a thing for herself. Nothing like that would happen to her. Nothing wonderful ever happened to her.

"You think?" Dean asked and something in his tone made Andee look up at him, straight into his eyes.

"I do." Andee replied blinking at the tears that still hadn't fallen.

"You're crying." Dean said wiping her cheek with his hand and Andee felt a peculiar rush of excitement in her stomach. An excitement that had been missing all year, lately when she saw Dean she felt an ache for him, for him to hug her but the excitement had been gone. Now at the most unexpected moment it had returned and Andee had no idea what to say to him.

"There's not much to smile about." Andee said honestly thinking about everything that was going on around her.

"Well we're still here, we can smile about that right?" Dean said his own smile tentative and Andee nodded thoughtfully.

"That's something at least." Andee agreed and she felt another rush of excitement as Dean slung his arm around her and smiled down on her.

"And we're together." Dean added.

Andee nodded not having anything to that. What did he mean? That he _wanted _to be with her? They sat together in a comfortable silence for a while before Andee could find her voice and say;

"Together and alive." She bit her lip, she hadn't meant to sound so bitter but her voice gave away everything.

"Andee it's not wrong to be upset, it's not a bad thing to want to cry about it. Andee he was your Dad, if you _weren't_ upset about it,then,_ then_ there'd be something wrong." Dean said and Andee tried to fight the tears that were rising to the surface but regardless of how hard she tried to fight them fresh tears began to fall running down her cheeks so that there was no way Dean could miss them.

Dean did notice them and he tightened his hold on her cradling her in his arms and that familiar rush of excitement made Andee's whole body tingle where Dean's body touched hers.

Dean didn't even have to say anything he just held her in his arms and after only a few moments Andee's tears stopped and she was just sitting there, in Dean's arms.

Andee looked up at him gratefully.

"Thanks Dean. I just need someone to tell me its all okay but Mum can't say that anymore. She's slipping away from me Dean, she was never all there but if I needed her…"

"It's only been a few months, your Mum will get better. She might never be as strong as she was before but she'll get over it. She just needs a while." Dean reassured her not for a second letting go of her and Andee looked up at him and smiled.

"You're probably right." Andee agreed letting her own confused emotions be comforted by someone else's rationality, when her own reason and logic wouldn't work.

"You get used to it." Dean said with a grin and Andee snorted before responding without a thought.

"Sure, sure, I know you, it was a fluke."

Dean grinned and burst out laughing.

"I don't think any girl has talked to me like that before, more girls should be like you, maybe then I'd find a girl worth keeping."

Andee felt her breath catch and swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would." Andee said trying not to look at Dean.

Her barriers were down. Why did she let them down? She was giving things away, could she afford for people to know her? That was dangerous; she'd get hurt like her mother.

"Andee, look at me would you? You never look me in the eye when you talk to me." Dean said lifting up her chin with a finger so that Andee had to meet Dean's eyes. They were nice eyes a deep, warm brown that seemed to hold the essence of a smile in their depths.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" Dean asked gently, his finger still under her chin holding her head in place so that Andee could find no excuse or inclination to break eye contact with him.

Andee shook her head and smiled at Dean who returned it, the smile warming his eyes in an instant and Andee's breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes.

Dean tilted his head to the side as he looked at Andee and Andee saw a flash of decision in his eyes then Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Andee was caught completely by surprise and for a moment she froze but within seconds she found herself responding to Dean's kiss and kissing him back.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and Andee thought it was likely the sound was audible in the dungeons. As Andee responded Dean's arms moved from her shoulders to wrap around her waist pressing her to him so that there was no space between them.

The pair of them broke apart and Andee looked into Dean's face to find him smiling and her lips tugged upwards almost against her will, returning his smile.

"Andee, I have had the hugest crush on you for years. Will you go out with me, finally?" Dean asked and Andee so badly wanted to just say yes and let it go but she had reservations.

"I do – but we're so different, can something like that work?" Andee asked him scared he might say she was right and to forget it.

"Andee, Ginny and I were very similar but did we end well? No. We have things in common but its not those things that make us a perfect couple, it's the differences. We compensate each other's flaws; we can find perfection in our differences. If you're willing to try." Dean said holding her shoulders.

"I'm willing Dean, I'm just scared of being hurt. I've seen my Mum, I know what a wreak losing someone can make you and right now we're in more danger than ever."

"So lets take the opportunity while its still there. Most likely we'll make it through and grow old together." Dean said and Andee nodded.

"Then yes Dean, I'll try and make it work with you. I'll go out with you." Andee said smiling hugely as she said it, a smile Dean returned.

"That's good because Andee?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I think you should know, I love you."


	10. You Can Make Me Forget

_**You Can Make Me Forget – **__Deathly Hallows_

Dean crept down the street looking around, trying to act like the muggle he had once thought he was but that wasn't easy to do while he was downright terrified and had no idea where he was.

A sign glinted in the afternoon sunlight and he read the words "Private Drive". Dean frowned for some reason that name was vaguely familiar, something to do with Hogwarts…no to do with Harry.

Dean looked around again, was this where Harry lived? The houses were all obscenely neat which seemed to match the little Harry had said about his aunt and uncle's house. Maybe someone would be watching the house – someone that could help him, someone in the order maybe.

And Dean needed help. He had come home from his sixth year to find his father dead. And he must have been dead for a while to, his body had started to decay. Dean bit back bile at the memory and sat down on a neatly trimmed lawn mother had clearly fled. Dean had followed her by broom but the trail had gone cold here in Surrey and Dean was lost.

He could go to the leaky cauldron and owl his best mate Seamus, his girlfriend Andee, hell even Neville, Ron or Harry would give him a hand but the thing was he had no idea how to get into London.

So here he was alone, cold, hungry, upset, angry and hurt with no way to contact any of his friends in a street one of his classmates might _possibly _live in.

Things were going great. Not. And they only got worse as the sun started to go down. Dean had connected this street with Harry and thought help would be lurking around the corner, _why _had he not thought that someone less than kind might be looking for Harry around here as well?

A loud crash and a flash of coloured light came from behind him and Dean ran into the yard of one of the houses, hiding behind the hedges, wand gripped tightly in hand.

There was yells, more light that was clearly from spells and much swearing. Dean looked around desperately for some way of escape, something that would help him but the only thing to see was a mailbox with a brass '7' on the front.

"You!' Dean spun around to see the front door of the house whose garden he was hiding in open. His mouth nearly dropped open in front of him stood a woman who looked exactly like Andee his girlfriend, only older in years.

A woman he had seen before.

"Quick in here! They'll find you!" She hissed and Dean didn't hesitate in ducking into the house.

The inside of the house was warm, well lit and inviting. Dean looked around curiously and saw pictures lined the walls of the hall its walls pale silver.

The photographs confirmed Dean's instant suspicion upon seeing the woman's appearance; in the photos were pictures of Andee and the woman.

Andee had never mentioned to Dean where she lived but Dean had wondered about it on occasion. Why would she tell all of them she was an orphan for years only to reveal she had parents on the eve of her father's death? It seemed an odd thing to do.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You're muggleborn I take it?"

"Yeah, Dean Thomas." He answered holding out his hand, which she shook with a nod.

"You should be more careful." She advised him.

Dean continued to look at the photographs and noticed a large one, which depicted the woman, a man who looked vaguely familiar with dark hair and eyes, a woman with deep red hair and _Harry? _Dean looked again it was not Harry but with another glance at the woman with red hair's green eyes he realised it was Harry's father.

"Who are you?" Dean asked looking at the woman in awe. The woman smiled.

"The person who just saved your butt. Come on, we're just having dessert." The woman led him into the kitchen and he gladly followed the delicious smells.

"Oh glory, apple pie." Dean heard himself say and he flushed. He hadn't eaten much for the last few weeks.

"You're free to it." The woman said eyes alight with humour. "To your question. I think you recognised me and my photographs more specifically. I am in fact Andee's mother as you may have guessed."

"I've seen you before." Dean commented.

"When?" The woman asked turning around looking anxious.

"That –that night, when – Andee's father –" Dean trailed off as the woman's face went taunt, her eyes filling with tears.

"Right." She said quietly. Andee was right her mother wasn't dealing with her loss well.

"Mrs Black I don't mean to be rude but why would Andee conceal her identity for so many years, like being Sirius Black's daughter is understandable but why hide you? Why not use your maiden name?" Dean asked curiosity getting the better of his manners.

"I'm not Mrs Black. Sirius and I never got married – we didn't get the chance. As to why Andee hid me well maiden name is just as famous as the Black family. You see my name is Elizabeth Potter."

Dean stared at this woman. He had never heard of her but he was sure that the wizarding world must believe her dead.

"No way. But Harry –"

"Doesn't know I exist. He may remember me a little but he probably thinks I'm some figment of his imagination." Elizabeth seemed to be talking to herself now.

"How are you related to Harry -?" Dean asked.

"James Potter is _was_ my brother." Elizabeth replied sadly. "We were as close as twins."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dean said awkwardly.

"Yes well that's not really the point is it? Andee hid her identity because I told her too and she does what I say. She's a very good girl, the best daughter I could possibly want. She was safer that way and I could fulfil my promise to my brother and watch over Harry."

"Why didn't you take him in?"

"That's not my secret to tell Dean. So I won't tell it."

"That's fine, I'm surprised you answered my questions at all, you don't even know anything about me."

"Oh I know _plenty _about you. She won't bloody shut up about you." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"She talks about me?" Dean asked a warm feeling spreading through his stomach.

"Dean. Look after my daughter." Elizabeth said unexpectedly.

"I will Mrs – Ms Potter."

"It's Elizabeth." She corrected him with a sad sort of smile that Dean took as her regular smile.

"ANDS GET DOWN HERE!" She then yelled serving three bowls of apple pie.

Andee ran down the stairs and threw open the kitchen door looking hungrily at the apple pie. Then she saw Dean and froze.

She was every bit as beautiful as Dean had remembered. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he simply stared.

"Andee look who I found on the doorstep." Elizabeth said then smirking she left them to it.

"What were you doing in private drive anyway?" Andee asked Dean later that night, much later actually. They lay together in Andee's huge king size bed. Elizabeth hadn't even made up another bed for Dean, which had surprised him but according to Andee Elizabeth was open about that sort of stuff.

"Trying to find my Mum." Dean answered pain filling his chest as he realised truthfully that his father was gone. Gone. As in never again gone.

"Why were you looking for her?" Andee asked her voice fearful.

"I came home and the house was silent, but Dad was in the living room – only he was d-d-d-d-e" Dean stumbled over his words as sobs began to shake his shoulders.

"Dean." Andee said taking him in her arms and comforting him as he had comforted her. It was good to be with Andee because she knew, she knew what it was like to lose her father and worry constantly about her mother.

"Thanks." He said to her after a while drying his eyes.

"It's alright." Andee said kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"I didn't realise how dangerous it was. I should have thought a little more about my own protection I suppose." Dean said shaking his head at his own stupidity as he tried to bury the burning pain that was the loss of his father.

"Well you'll be safe here. No one knows Mum is alive – except Professor Lupin." Andee said with a smile.

"I'll stay for the summer." Dean agreed.

"Dean you can stay as long as you like! Honest to merlin Mum loves company. Professor Lupin comes all the time and Dumbledore used to as well!" Andee said grabbing Dean's shoulders and looking at him fiercely.

"Andee I would stay but, but I want to look for my Mum." Dean said quietly.

Andee went quiet and Dean took that moment to look her over. Her black hair was tousled from the first few moments together, in those moments Dean had been able to forget everything horrible that had happened and lose himself in the feel of Andee.

She was his Andee and for now they were together. That was all that mattered.


	11. Goodbyes

_**Goodbyes – **__Deathly Hallows_

Andee apparated a block from King's Cross station with her mother, her trunks and the small puppy her mother had bought her which Andee had tearfully named Padfoot.

Life was at an all-time low. Snape was a traitor. Dumbledore was gone. The Ministry had fallen and Elizabeth's task of guarding Harry Potter was on the line with Harry on the run from Death Eater's.

Elizabeth held tightly to Andee's arm. So tight that her long fingernails, painted a dark black since the death of Andee's father Sirius Black, dug into Andee's arm.

"Ouch Mum." Andee hissed voice quiet.

"Sorry. I'm just so –" Elizabeth didn't need to finish her sentence. Andee understood.

Once upon a time Andee's mother had been a much happier person. In all the years Andee truly remembered her, Elizabeth had always had a melancholy sort of outlook to life. It was a part of her personality to be a little sad all of the time.

It had not always been so according to Remus Lupin, once Elizabeth had been a ridiculously optimistic person. But no longer, still Andee had not known her to be so sad, so hopelessly lost as she was now.

Everything Elizabeth said, did or wore, reflected her grief and the state of permanent mourning she had been thrown into. Her hair was slowly turning silver and Elizabeth had once dyed the silver purple. Now it was simply black, her fingernails, her clothes and her make-up – all were black.

Still she was better this year. Last year both Andee and Elizabeth had been broken but ever since Andee started dating Dean…It was getting easier to deal with.

The two of them walked together into the packed muggle station and found a trolley.

As they loaded Andee's trunks onto it Andee asked her mother a question she had been meaning to ask for some time.

"Hey Mum?"

"Yes Andee?"

"What are you going to do when I go back?" Andee looked directly at Elizabeth as she asked this question and she noticed a wave of guilt pass over her mother's face.

"Something illegal, dangerous and probably stupid." Elizabeth replied.

"Mum he's gone. Dad's gone." Andee said choking a little as she said it.

"Not precisely. He's trapped in-between the two worlds. James would tell me if he had arrived."

Elizabeth always talked of Andee's dead Uncle this way. As if she could still speak with him and he was only around the corner. It was a little weird but Elizabeth was weird full stop.

"You're not going to try and –" Andee couldn't even manage to say 'bring him back'.

"He's not dead Andee. He's just stuck." Elizabeth said "But I'll only try once. Promise."

Andee shook her head at her mother's insanity but had to admit it she would never rest knowing it _might _have worked.

"Alright."

"So what are _you _going to do?" Elizabeth demanded hands on hips.

"Uh- " Andee said not wanting to tell her Mum what she had in plan. She _so _did not want to be told she couldn't.

"No ideas? I'm disgusted! I expect full-blown rebellion Andrea Christine Black understand me? Undermining authority, pranking, blowing up toilets, vanishing teacher's undergarments, hexing Slytherin's ears off or flooding the Great Hall. You have the blood of a marauder, of _two _separate marauders'. Do not let us down!" Elizabeth glared at Andee who grinned in delight.

"Are you serious?" Andee asked in excitement.

"No I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth said instantly then she bit her lip sadly.

Andee smiled up at her Mum and linked arms with her as she pushed the trolley towards platform 9 ¾.

"I think I can make you proud quite easily." Andee said with an evil smile, which her mother returned. There were no traces of sadness in that smile and Andee felt her heart leap.

It was one of those looks Elizabeth sometimes gave Andee, sometimes. There was no sadness for the loss of her brother, the loss of her sister, and the loss of her parents and the betrayal of a closest friend. In that moment Elizabeth gave Andee a look full of pride and Andee could see what her mother didn't often say or show.

Elizabeth loved her; Andee knew that Elizabeth was living for her. Only alive, only eating, sleeping, breathing and functioning for one single reason and that was Andee.

"Just for me?" Andee asked aloud not realising she spoke her thoughts.

"Of course. What other reason is there?" Elizabeth asked looking genuinely surprised that Andee hadn't known that earlier. Just then they reached the barrier.

"Bye Mum." Andee said kissing her on the cheek and wondering if she'd ever see her again.

"Bye Andee." Elizabeth replied holding tightly to her for a moment longer than normal. "I love you and goodluck."

"Thanks Mum." Andee said walking towards the barrier and as she melted through the barrier she heard Elizabeth quietly say.

"You were worth it all."


	12. Let the Rebellion Begin

_**Let the Rebellion Begin – **__Deathly Hallows_

"Muggle's are below us, this is why they do not have magic –" Alecto Carrow was ranting. It had been two weeks now. The school whispered with rumour of rebellion but as of yet they had done nothing. All classes were held in houses, to cut down on socialising, they had discovered and now all seemed at a halt. The Carrow's had already left sprinkles of bruises cuts and scratches on almost every student.

Andee looked out at the already cloudy sky, it was as if the weather was mourning the loss of their freedom. It was September for Merlin's sake! It should be sunny and beautiful. She sighed wistfully thinking of the warm, summer days spent with Dean.

"You - Smith? Why are muggle's dangerous!" Barked Alecto. Andee looked up into Alecto's eyes and she could have sworn Alecto looked frightened for a moment. Andee had no idea how cold and foreboding she looked.

"They're not." Andee said sneering.

Alecto raised herself up in anger.

"You should be worried for your safety girl! These creatures are a menace!"

"Only to those dumb enough to be scared of what is the equivalent of a squib."

"Now you listen to me! The Carrow's are a respected family, your father –"

"I'm a pureblood."

Alecto stepped back, completely thrown.

"You're a what?"

"Pureblood. " Andee repeated rolling her eyes.

"I see." Alecto went quiet for a moment as if pondering Andee's words then resumed her lecture on muggles.

"Stupid cow." Andee said loud enough for Alecto to hear.

"…They're dirty animals –WHAT DID YOU SAY GIRL?" Alecto suddenly burst out furiously.

"I said bite me."

Alecto's eyes flashed dangerously her wand slashing through the air viciously.

"Crucio!"

The pain Andee expected didn't come, Alecto had aimed at one of the fourth years that shared the class with them. The little girl screamed as the pain seized her body and Andee unthinking leapt from her seat.

She drew her wand spells flying through her mind but before she could react something exploded behind Alecto.

"What the –?" Alecto began turning around to see Andee standing wand out.

"You little bitch –"

There was only one thing for it.

"Obliviate!"

Alecto dropped to the ground.

Andee turned to face the Gryffindor sixth and seventh years.

"And so it begins."

The only person to recover their shock quickly enough was Ginny.

"Quick lets move her!"

Everyone started moving quickly fixing Alecto as if nothing had happened.

Andee and Ginny locked eyes.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. If Harry were here we'd be fighting together, as it is I'm going to fight as if he was."

Andee nodded, understanding flooded her.

"To protect him."

Ginny grinned at Andee.

"Well here's someone who understands that sort of thinking."

Neville was giving the two girls a speculative look.

"Your good at messing with people's minds Andee. So you're a real asset. Ginny you can get people to do what you want without stupid questions. You'll be a perfect leader."

Andee looked up at her friend in surprise. Neville had changed so much since he fought Death Eater's at the ministry. He was becoming someone tough.

"You created the explosion." She said hardly comprehending her own words.

Neville nodded shortly.

"Something had to be done we need you. I've had enough of being a good boy.

Everyone my dorms tonight, invite anyone you want in fifth year or above. Make sure they can be trusted. Let the rebellion begin."

Hogwarts buzzed, word had somehow leaked that there was going to be a meeting tonight. No one could be seen speaking to members outside their house but the words spread. Andee suspected secret meetings in the room of requirement, anyone who had been part of the DA like her knew about it after all.

Andee's day dragged as she waited in anticipation for the meeting that night. She ignored Amycus in Dark Arts; he was obsessed with the sound of his own voice, as she had ignored Alecto. But she dragged herself back to earth in Potions; they were learning a revival potion, which worked when the spell 'enervate' would not.

Finally it was dinnertime. The Great Hall buzzed quietly, as it had every night since Andee had returned to the castle. The students had united to protect themselves (except of course the Slytherin's) and as they had every night since the feast, they all left at once. Alecto smiled as they left, feeling in control and powerful. Andee smiled in return _just you wait bitch. Just. You. Wait._

In the entrance hall everybody stopped moving and fell silent.

"Meet us out front, when you have them all settled." Neville said in a ringing voice.

Movement began again, prefects leading their houses back to their common rooms.

"Andee, Ginny go get them." Neville said later. The common room was completely empty of anyone below fifth year on the seventh year's orders. Andee and Ginny nodded walking out of the portrait hole. The corridor where the Fat Lady hung was crowded with Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.

Ginny held the Fat Lady open while Andee went out into the corridor.

"You can come in now." They all fell silent.

"We can come in now?" Said a fifth year Ravenclaw in a whiney voice.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" The girl demanded.

Andee looked at the girl in contempt, she was NOT going to be pushed around by some kid.

"I am Andee. If you're nice I might just show you how to explode Alecto's head – but only if your nice. Now shut up and get in here – or would you rather sit with the Slytherin's?"

The girl's eyes turned wide with respect and Andee shared a smirk with Ginny. She knew how to handle brats.

The rest of the group followed silently, warned by Andee's sharp response that she wasn't someone to be messed with.

Neville stood in the middle of the common room. Everyone else sat down and Andee noticed that the image sent a powerful message. Neville was in charge here.

"Please sit." Neville said with a smile, waving his arms around the common room. Everyone shuffled around to find a seat, looking about curiously.

Andee moved to sit in between Neville and Seamus. The fifth year girl watched her carefully, so did everyone else.

Neville started to speak to everyone in a quiet serious voice.

"We are here to discuss rebellion. Fighting the Carrow's, undermining Snape. This will be dangerous. The most dangerous tasks will of course go to the seventh years, but we may not be enough. We won't be enough. I called the fifth years here as well because you guys will spend a lot of time looking after the younger years when we aren't around. Besides that you guys will want to be in the know, you're not little kids."

Terry Boot looked at his fellow Ravenclaw and spoke up.

"We're in. It's time we showed Snape that we don't need Harry to build a fighting force. That the REAL Hogwarts won't stand for his crap."

There was a loud cheer from the gathered students, followed by clapping.

"Here, Here." Said Ernie from Hufflepuff.

"We Hufflepuff's are for it too. We need to kick some Carrow butt. They've been treating people like crap. We've already got horror stories and their only going to get worse."

Suddenly Luna spoke up.

"Is this rebellion going to be lead by Gryffindor? Because that won't work, I think we need to choose a leader for each house. And an overall leader, to make the final decision."

The Ravenclaw's looked at Luna in shock, new respect in many of their eyes.

Andee nodded in agreement.

"The overall leader and the house leaders are obvious roles. We can't work without them. But they can't be a house leader as well."

Their were general nods of accent all round.

Terry spoke up again.

"I vote for Neville. He's just running everything already, I say let him continue."

"I agree" Said Hannah Abbott.

"Me too." Andee put in.

"And me." Said Padma.

"So are we all voting for Neville?" Asked Luna smiling in her dreamy way.

Nods all around.

"Then it's settled."

Neville remained silent but finally sighed in a defeated sort of way.

"If that's how it has to be." He said.

"It is." Replied Michael Connor with a grin.

"You're the oldest person here to fight at the Ministry with Harry. Me and Luna were there as well but we need a seventh year as our leader." Said Ginny.

Terry looked at Luna in surprise.

"You really did fight at the Ministry Luna?"

Luna smiled at him.

"Oh yes, the Death Eaters aren't that scary really. After all only someone quite stupid would give their freedom up for nothing in return."

The Ravenclaw's once more stared at Luna as if they'd never seen her.

"I'd like to nominate Luna for the Ravenclaw Sergeant." Said Michael looking around at the other Ravenclaw's who were nodding their agreement.

"Sergeant?" Asked Neville with a raised eyebrow.

"Its as good a term as any." Replied Michael.

"Well if Luna is to be Ravenclaw Sergeant I'd just like to nominate Ginny as Gryffindor's, because the rest of us seventh years would hate it." Andee said.

Lavender nodded, Katie smiled her accent and nobody else seemed to have a problem with it so Neville nodded.

"Ginny is Gryffindor's Sergeant then. Who is for Hufflepuff?"

"Ernie." Chorused several Hufflepuff's.

Neville smiled.

"Alright then. We are pretty much done here. I would appreciate it if the fifth years would return to check on the younger years, you know how they can be."

Everyone laughed but the fifth years looked annoyed. It was obvious they were being kept out of some secrets.

Neville waited until the fifth years were all gone before turning to Andee.

"You're the Queen of sabotage. What shall we do tomorrow? We need to do something big to announce the beginning of a war."

Andee nodded smiling.

"Let me see. Sabotage. Humiliation. My plan is simple, won't get anyone caught and very, very effective. Whose good at potions, transfiguration or charms?"


	13. The Strike Team

_**The Strike Team – **__Deathly Hallows_

Andee took in a deep breath and looked out her high window. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"You okay Andee? Do you want me to go first?" Asked Terry behind her.

Andee shook her head.

"No, I don't have a problem with heights, my problem is with falling." The others laughed.

"You sure?" Asked Terry.

Andee nodded and started to hoist herself out the window, she was the head of sabotage missions, and she would go first. She couldn't entrust this piece of magic to anyone else.

Sliding out the window Andee held tightly to the rope, held up by magic and the strength of her fellow conspirators. Waving her wand in complex patterns Andee inserted metal rungs all the way down the castles stonewalls with loud metal clangs. Frowning Andee added a platform half of the way down to give them a breather.

"Ok guys come out." Andee said sliding herself further down the rope.

"Andee, we ok to let go of the rope?"

"Hold it."

Andee wrapped an arm around one of the metal rungs and let go of the rope, quickly grabbing onto it with the other hand.

"Ok!" She called out to them, she heard Terry say something to the others but she was zoned out. Completely focused on the metal steps that were her life-support.

The wind whistled around them as they climbed, internally Andee wished that they dared use the school corridors, but at the present time walking down those corridors at night was a death wish. Finally she reached the platform.

Panting Terry and Michael quickly joined her.

"Sshit." Puffed Michael and Terry nodded his agreement. It had not been an easy climb down. It wasn't long before Katie, Hannah and Ben joined them.

"Good going guys. Just below us is the Muggle Studies classroom. That's when I'm going to have Hannah and Michael climb through the windows."

"We're splitting up houses?" Terry asked.

Andee nodded.

"Yes, so that if one pair gets caught they can run in completely different directions throwing any searchers off the trail."

The others nodded their understanding.

"The Defend-the dark arts class room is being accessed by another group from the Divination tower, we can't have all the best fun. Below the Muggle Studies classroom is a broom cupboard. The rest of us are going in that way, this climb is too hellish for us to go any further down. All of you try and get out a window. Use the spell I did to make a passage of rungs to wherever you please, and remember the secret passages."

They all nodded. Hannah and Michael started climbing down, when they reached the Muggle Studies classroom Hannah got out her wand, whispered 'Alohomora' and they disappeared into the castle.

Andee went straight back to the metal rungs and climbed down to the broom cupboard. Andee already unlocked this window earlier in the day so she just climbed right on through. Next in the broom cupboard was Terry.

"Right so you and me as partners Katie and Ben?" He asked.

Andee nodded.

"That works."

Katie's head appeared through the window just then.

"We're going." Andee whispered to Katie, who nodded and pulled herself inside.

The broom cupboard was located on the fourth floor, near a painting of drunken monks. The monks giggled at Terry and Andee as they went by but made no other sound, the other portraits were asleep.

Loud footsteps ahead announced that they had company. Andee grabbed Terry and pulled him into a crevice. Pulling her wand out she cast a disillusionment charm, thanking merlin that she had decided to learn it for her OWLs. Terry hid behind her, not knowing the charm and they watched as Alecto Carrow walked past. Hiding there until they could no longer hear a sound of her.

"Lets go!" Andee hissed at Terry and he nodded.

"You have to teach me that."

Andee didn't reply, but it didn't matter, he knew she would teach him.

The pair of them crept down sets of stairs, hiding frequently from teachers but finally reaching the Transfiguration classroom.

The door was locked and Alohomora did nothing however Terry had another trick up his sleeve.

"Trichana!" He whispered.

The lock on the door glowed a vivid violet and swung open.

Andee rushed in to the classroom after Terry and shut the door. Tapping it with her wand to lock it.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"The Carrow's own locking system. I saw Amycus use it; they go around and lock the classrooms after hours. Trichana unlocks it and Dichana locks it."

Andee turned back to the lock.

"Dichana." The lock glowed red and made a clicking sound.

"Locked. Shall we get to work?" Andee nodded.

"Let the magic begin!"


	14. The Return of Sirius Black

**_A/N : I'd like to thank Ergelina and digitalmonster911 for their reviews and others for their prompts of updates. So here you are. _  
><strong>

**The return of Sirius Black**

Elizabeth murmured the spell quietly "fallen friend, pushed by foe, return to where you belong. Come from darkness into the light return to where you belong. With the power of a protector I summon you, with the power of a witch I call you, and with the power of a lover I give you the strength to return!"

As Elizabeth said the words she threw the raw power of the Tisonus charm at the archway in front of her. Slowly she felt something stirring within the power she held over the arch and knew her spell was working.

Elizabeth felt all her strength drain away from her, more quickly with every passing moment and then with her last reserve of energy she broke off the spell throwing it at the arch.

The arch glowed silver, so bright Elizabeth could only look at it for a moment. Exhausted she lay down against the cold stone floor; she couldn't even wonder if her spell had worked, she was too tired.

Elizabeth just lay there on the ground until a warm hand touched her neck, searching for a pulse.

"Don't be dead. You can't be dead." Whispered a male voice, a familiar voice.

Elizabeth forced herself to open her eyes, above her stood Sirius looking healthier and more handsome than he had since he'd gone to Azkaban.

"Elizabeth." He breathed, relief lighting his face

"You're back." She informed him as dizziness closed in on her vision.

"I am." Sirius told her and Elizabeth felt him put his arms around her.

The last thing she remembered was the warmth of Sirius' body and a feeling of complete safety that she had not felt since her brother's death.

Sirius sat in the lounge room of number 7 Private drive, staring at the face of his sleeping fiancée'. But a few hours ago he had been dead. Well Sirius supposed he hadn't been really dead, but he hadn't been alive either. Sirius hadn't been able to make it to the world beyond this one; he'd been stuck in some in-between void. He was very glad Elizabeth had brought him back – for one thing he would see Harry and Andee again.

Elizabeth stirred and Sirius looked back down at her. Elizabeth had aged well; her face was virtually unlined, although silver streaks the width of his thumb ran through her black hair. Sirius rather liked the effect; she had done a similar thing years ago when she was fifteen or so and Sirius had first become, rather uncomfortably, romantically attached to her. Only back then the streaks had been blue.

Elizabeth just snuggled into his chest smiling, making Sirius smile in return. She was amazing, and this time he wouldn't screw around being embarrassed. Sirius was far past that stage, he was going to marry Elizabeth and sometime soon. Sirius was also going to kill Bellatrix soon, although he would have to fight for the privilege, however as Bellatrix had killed him, it was really redundant who would get to kill her. He completely deserved to kill her, or at the very least watch someone else do it.

A ghost of memory ran through Sirius' mind at that moment.

"_Set yourselves goals mate. Like mine for example, one: get Lily to go out with me, two: snog Lily and three: destroy all Death Eaters. Nice and sensible." _James' voice echoed to Sirius through the years and he smiled slightly as he remembered his response.

"_I think goal number three is the _only _sensible goal, as if Lily would want to snog an ugly git like you, now me on the other hand…"_ James had pushed Sirius down a staircase after that comment.

But James' point was taken, if twenty or so years after it was said. Sirius could set it down goal by goal. One: Marry Elizabeth. Two: Adopt Harry and bring Andee home;

Three; Kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Sirius?" Came Elizabeth's soft, musical voice and Sirius instantly looked down, Bellatrix Lestrange moving to the very back of his mind.

"Your awake."

"You're alive."

Sirius smiled at her. "Thanks to you. Someone's got skill, which is why I love you."

Elizabeth smiled at him, that oh so familiar mischievous glint coming into her eyes.

"I know."

Sirius grinned.

"You know? Well what if I said I was lying to get you to snog me?"

Elizabeth smiled at him tiredly.

"I would remind you that never have you been able to get a lie past me, you and James always were predictable."

Sirius realised just then that he had finally, finally accepted his best friends death. James Potter wasn't coming back, unless…

"Elizabeth could you –"

"No Sirius, I tried. I stood before their graves for hours. Nothing happened. If you hadn't fallen through that arch it wouldn't have worked for you either. The spell requires the burial spot of the body but also a magical draw. The spell was a once off. I – I really tried b-b-b-u" tears streamed down Elizabeth's cheeks choking her words. Instinctively Sirius wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

Fire normally filled his body when he held Elizabeth this close but at this moment a layer of impenetrable ice held the fire back. Grief, for James, for Lily, for Christine, for the friend Peter had once been, for the moments he missed while Andee grew up. Sirius felt like everything he had ever loved decided eventually to leave him or to betray him. First his parents, then his brother, all his cousins, followed by the deaths of three of his closest friends which was accompanied by a betrayal from one of the others.

"Not me Sirius. I'm not going anywhere."

Sirius looked at Elizabeth in startled surprise and felt the ice melt away, suddenly he was filled with red-hot fire that only Elizabeth knew how to conjure within him.

"I won't leave you if you don't leave me." He whispered to her, his lips inches from hers.

"Then we'll never have to be apart again." She whispered back, and then he leaned forward and kissed her. Sirius had never wanted Elizabeth so badly; she was so beautiful so wonderful, the answer to every question, the comfort to every pain.

Elizabeth's lips moved down his shoulder and Sirius could feel waves of desire rolling off her. Sirius moved his arms to her back and untied her halter neck shirt, moving his lips over her now exposed breasts. He heard Elizabeth's breath hitch as he ran his tongue over her breasts, her hands griping his back tightly. Elizabeth's face wasn't visible to him so Sirius removed his lips from her soft skin to pull her head back so he could gaze at her.

"I missed just staring at you." He whispered and then pressed his lips against hers. Elizabeth's hands reached around the back of Sirius and yanked at his shirt, Sirius felt the much-abused garment rip off his torso easily. Elizabeth's fingers gently ran down the front of his chest and stomach until they reached the top of his pants.

Sirius put his hand on Elizabeth's wrist before moving them down to push up her skirt. Sirius ran his hand up Elizabeth's thigh and she moaned his name softly. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly and thrust into her, her body practically melting into his. No amount of years could make Sirius forget just how it felt to hold Elizabeth.


	15. The Secrets Out

_**Have another chapter. No charge.  
><strong>_

_**The Secret's Out – **__Deathly Hallows_

Andee ran around a corner fear coursing through her veins as her heartbeat thudded loudly in her eardrums.

"I SEE YOU MISS BLACK!"

They knew who she was. They knew who she was. Had they caught the other? Had they caught Terry?

"JUST TELL US WHO HELPED YOU AND WE MIGHT LET YOU GO!" Alecto taunted.

They hadn't caught the others.

"BITE ME BITCH!" Andee screamed behind her, not knowing that all those years ago Alecto had been chasing her mother to the same screamed insult.

"CRUCIO!"

Pain like she had never felt shot through her. Her vision instantly went dark as white-hot pain pierced through her stabbing into her arms, her legs, her eyes. Then it was gone.

"So you gonna tell me who it was? Or maybe where your _cousin _is Miss Potter?" Alecto taunted but it was exactly the wrong thing to say. Andee had borne the burden her mother had carried all Andee's life, if only for a few short months. She had grown up knowing that they had to protect Harry, because he was their best hope and he was family.

Andee grinned up at Alecto. Now she was unbreakable.

"Bite me."

"Oh you are so like your mother, aren't you darling? Well you'll end up dead at the ripe age of nineteen just like her if you're not careful!" Alecto spat.

"Crucio!"

The pain, it ripped through her again but Andee kept her mother firmly in mind, had she suffered all those years for Andee to give up at the first sign of pain? No!

"Tell me!"

"Bit-t-e me." Andee gasped.

"Crucio!"

And her father, had he suffered Azkaban and died for her to give Harry in? No!

"Where is Potter?"

"Bite me." Her voice was a whisper now but that seemed to enrage Alecto all the more.

"Crucio!"

Andee struggled trying to focus on her parents but they slipped out of her minds eye, but they didn't leave her thoughts alone. In fact her thoughts left her thoughts as darkness surrounded her and suddenly Andee couldn't even feel the pain anymore. She couldn't feel anything.

Andee woke up stiff, cold and hungry but all those things were in the back of her mind when compared with the _pain._

Her entire left side was on fire and it felt oddly wet. Andee reached out to figure out what that dampness was and her _arm._ What happened to her? Andee could scarcely get her fingers to move as she dragged her arm across the cold rough floor and to her side, warm liquid covered it and Andee could clearly feel cuts and exposed flesh under her fingertips.

Bringing her fingers into a faint puddle of light Andee glanced down at them. They were stained red, as she had suspected. She was covered in blood.

Closing her eyes Andee tried to feel out her wand. It was an uncomfortable thin lump digging into her stomach. She would have to roll on her left side to get it out.

"Fuck." She moaned quietly before rolling on her side. It hurt and it hurt badly. It felt like her side was on fire and Andee couldn't bite back the scream the pain enticed. The knives bit into her forcing Andee to roll again, right onto her stomach.

Andee lay there gasping in pain, she could feel a fresh flow of blood coming from her wounds and knew she couldn't remain in this cold hell for long without falling seriously ill. She needed her wand, but it hurt, so badly, worse than the cruciatus curse. Andee blinked when had she – right Alecto, last night. She'd been caught.

Moving quickly this time Andee rolled back into her side and pulled her wand out before collapsing back onto her stomach.

"I got it!" She said gleefully, her voice a cracked rasp.

It wasn't much condolence but now she could stop the bleeding.

"Concresco." She muttered and the bleeding slowed. It was a very good thing she had spent so much time with Fred, George and Lee or she would have never helped them research ways to stop the bleeding with their nosebleed nougats.

"Sana cutis." A thin layer of skin began to grow to cover her wounds. They wouldn't be internally healed but the skin would keep her from losing anymore blood.

Lighting the end of her wand Andee looked herself over and was pleased to find herself in better order than she would have expected, but it was still a _very _good thing she had her wand.

Andee attempted to tear her robes but her stiff and bloody fingers didn't carry enough strength.

Gathering up the cloth so as not to cut herself in yet another place Andee ripped them by magic so that she could heal the bruises that were making their presence known.

"Sana conterere." She muttered tapping each of her bruises but as she was tired, mentally and physically drained from being tortured, magically drained from the prank and healing herself the bruises only faded instead of disappearing altogether - but it was better than nothing.

"Ready to tell us where you're cousin is?" A voice called from afar – Amycus'.

Andee stashed her wand in her robes and laid back down pretending to be unconscious.

"I think you over tortured her sister." Amycus said sounding overjoyed.

"She pissed me off." Alecto replied.

"But the headmaster says we only get to keep her down here till this afternoon now. That only gives us an hour. Her stunt will take days to clear up and we aren't even allowed to wake her up to enjoy a few more hours!" Amycus complained.

"If you're so worried about how long its gonna take to fix all the classrooms she wrecked then why ain't you fixing them?" Alecto demanded.

"'Cause that's what we got those ugly little house elves for." Amycus said and Andee could feel his eyes boring into her.

"Let's torture the bitch a little more." Alecto suggested.

"We ain't allowed, the Dark Lord want 'er alive see. Severus contacted him and apparently 'e's pretty happy with us for finding 'er." Amycus warned but he sounded pretty happy with himself.

"I wasn't planning to _kill _'er. Just cruciate her a bit."

"You had your turn." Amycus complained. "Crucio!"

Andee felt herself lifted off the ground as the curse seized her, her body thrashed wildly, out of her own control until Andee fell back against the ground.

"She's awake now." Amycus chuckled evilly.

"I requested you _not _torture her anymore." Said a voice in clipped tones that Andee recognised easily. The voice that had been like an uncle in a dysfunctional family to her - a really weird uncle but an uncle no less. Now the voice tempted her to draw her wand and earn herself a longer stay in this cell.

"Oh calm down Severus she's alright."

"Yes I can see that. Just get her out of here and to class, she has Transfiguration followed by Muggle Studies next." The voice of Severus Snape answered before footsteps announced his retreat.

"That's a point sis, wouldn't want her to miss class now would we?"

"Oh no, Miss Black clearly doesn't understand muggles, get 'er up." Then Alecto too stomped off.

"Get up!" Amycus said kicking her in the side – her left side.

Andee clumsily got to her feet.

"Go to class." He ordered pointing down the cold, damp corridor to a faint light.

Andee followed the corridor slowly Amycus hurrying her footsteps with kicks, she grinned as she walked out into the entrance hall coming out from a open space pretending to be a wall.

The hall was filled with graffiti on its walls;

_HARRY POTTER IS THE CHOSEN ONE_

_HERMIONE BEAT YO SLYTHERIN ASSES IN THEM EXAMS_

_DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY _

_I AM HERE TO REPRESENT THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX_

_VOLDEMORT CAN LICK MY –_

"Who would even make a hairy ball?" A first year Hufflepuff muttered to her friend making those around her snort in amusement.

"Get to class." Amycus ordered her shouldering her out of the way and stomping into the great hall, students scattering in his wake.

"Asshole." Andee muttered.

"ANDEE!"

Andee looked up to see Seamus and Lavender staring at her in horror.

"I have to go to class." She muttered as they began to lead her upstairs.

Lavender stopped pushing her.

"What are you doing?" Seamus demanded.

"Let's keep her out of trouble. McGonagall can help." Lavender said softly and Seamus relucatantly helped led Andee to the Transfiguration classroom.

The game had suddenly got so much real. The price was clear in every one of Andee's wounds. They were fighting for freedom but the price could easily be death.


	16. The Legimens

_**A/N : Two for the wait of one, special Halloween deal! Actually being Australian and all Halloween means pretty much nothing to me except for tv specials. However I feel I should commemorate the occasion with giving out two chapters for all those in countries that **_**do _celebrate the holiday because - it looks like fun_**_**.  
><strong>_

_**The Legimens – **__Deathly Hallows_

"Andee how did you know that?" Neville asked.

"Don't ask how I know just know it's the truth!" Andee said loudly.

"It's not that we don't trust you Andee –" Ginny began.

"But we need to know your source. To judge on its reliability." Terry finished for her. He sounded so reasonable but it was hard to tell. Hard to let go of the secrets she had kept so long.

"I- I'm." She stopped not able to go on.

"Does this have to do with your mam?" Seamus asked and Andee nodded.

"Right." Neville said.

"What?" Ginny demanded confused.

"Andee doesn't talk about her Mum. We thought she was an orphan until her Dad died."

"Say, who is your Dad?" Terry asked curiously.

"Sirius Black." Terry looked only mildly surprised.

"And your Mam?" Seamus asked hopefully.

"You'll find out soon enough." Andee replied and Seamus rolled his eyes.

"It's always secrets with you isn't it?"

"It's how I grew up. Here Andee have the truth, I won't lie to you but you have to keep it secret, until the right time." Andee said with a shrug.

"I think the right time is now Andee. Who's your Mum?" Neville asked firmly.

"I'll tell you who my Mum is or what my source is. It's your choice."

Seamus sighed.

"I guess we're going to ask what her source is aren't we?"

"It's what we need to know rather than what we want to know." Neville said reasonably.

"I'm not so sure. The Black family were mostly all death eaters – take Bellatrix Lestrange for example, she was a Black before she married." Terry said thoughtfully.

"You're related to Bellatrix Lestrange?" Neville asked spinning around.

"She's my second cousin, but she loves being number one so much that I made her first most hated relative. Even over Malfoy." Andee spat.

"Gross. You're related to a ferret." Seamus said with a grin.

"So what do you guys want to know?" Andee asked raising her eyebrows. No matter what they said she was _not _giving away two secrets in one day. The words wouldn't come out. It was too hard.

"Is you're Mum a death eater?" Ernie asked.

"Not even."

"Then I say we ask her for her source." Ernie said in a decisive tone.

"I agree. Andee what's your source?" Neville asked turning to Andee again.

"I'm a legimens."

Luna, Terry, Michael and Ginny gasped. Neville and Ernie just looked at each other and shrugged.

Andee rolled her eyes at their ignorance.

"I can read minds."

Neville and Ernie both looked as shocked as the others now.

"You – can read minds, do legimency? That is extremely scary." Neville said looking nervous.

"It's called skill." Andee said and Terry gave a nervous laugh.

"Can you read my mind?"

"Do you want me too? I haven't before." Andee replied easily.

"Guys, she's the same Andee. She wouldn't do that, not to us, but its an advantage." Neville said and that ended the matter but for several weeks the others still stepped carefully around her.


	17. Neville Gets Lucky

_**Neville Gets Lucky – Deathly Hallows**_

Andee sat in the Gryffindor common room and reached her mind out. She knew that what she did was dangerous and immoral but her friends were in danger. They were all she had and she was perfectly willing to violate the Carrow's privacy to help protect them.

Andee moved her awareness out, in an act of strong wandless magic, but what else did she have to do on the holidays but practice magic? Her mind reached the staff room and she tentatively reached out to the minds present. The Carrow's weren't present, however McGonagal, Flitwick and Slughorn were all there.

Andee did not feel the need to break into their minds, all three of them were much better trained than the weak-willed Carrow's, and they would know she was there instantly. Andee drew her mind back. She didn't need the teachers, even the ones in the Order, to know that a student was a practiced Legimens.

Frustrated Andee pushed her mind to Dumbledore's office were Snape was pacing. She knew Snape was an excellent legimens and Occlumens and some-days she just wanted to test him, but she would remember the very real danger. That people were relying on her for information.

Sighing Andee opened her eyes, no information today. Andee would need to tell Neville that the Carrow's were in the shielded area of the castle that Voldemort had set up for them. As of yet Andee couldn't breech it. Those who watched Andee getting up were seventh years. They were the only students to know what she was to the anti-Voldemort movement at Hogwarts. She was the spy. She shook her head a fraction to let them know no new information. They relaxed slightly knowing they would not be needed in her conversation with Neville. There would be no action for now. Andee went up the stairs to the seventh year boy's dormitory. Neville would be in here, no doubt snogging Katie, but Andee could deal with breaking up the snogging. She pushed open the door and was halfway across the room before she froze and screwed her eyes shut.

"NEVILLE! Seriously! Warn us will you! MERLIN! That is, that is not right! Oh, oh" Andee sprinted down the stairs.

The image of Neville and Katie all over each other - stark naked - plastered to the back of her eyelids. She stumbled down the stairs and into the common room.

"What's wrong?" Demanded Seamus instantly. He had been looking after Andee all year, after all she was his best mate's girlfriend. And his best mate couldn't be here so he was making sure Dean got his girl back at the end of all this.

"Oh, you do not want to know. Just don't go up there." Andee flopped down on the couch. Neville was her friend since she was eleven and yes she was fine with him snogging in front of her but she was NOT okay with walking in on he and Katie having sex. Andee was vaguely aware that Seamus was curiously going upstairs to his dormitory. Seconds later she heard a loud.

"FUCK! NEVILLE! OH MERLIN THAT IS..." Loud and quick footsteps came down the stairs; everyone was staring at Andee now, who just shuddered. Seamus' eyes were wide with horror and he fell down on a chair beside her.

"I'm going to have nightmares." He told her.

"Me too." Ginny just shook her head at them.

"What can be that bad? Honestly I'm betting its just you too."

With a flounce of her hair Ginny turned on her heel and marched up the stairs, only to react exactly the same.

"OH MERLIN!" She sprinted down the stairs white faced and looked straight at Andee and Seamus.

"I think I've gone blind."

Andee, Seamus and Ginny all sat together shuddering, rocking back and forth. Finally two sets of footsteps were heard on the staircase. The entirety of the Gryffindor house stared at the stairwell expectantly.

Neville and Katie appeared hand in hand their clothes hanging off them slightly as if they had dressed quickly. "Sorry about that" Said Neville grinning broadly which said very clearly he was NOT sorry. Then he and Katie walked out of the portrait hole. The second they had disappeared from sight the entire common room erupted in gossip. It was VERY clear what the pair of them had been doing.

"Anyone care to erase my memory?" asked Andee in a mortified voice.


	18. The End of Alecto Carrow

_**The End Of Alecto Carrow **__– Deathly Hallows_

"Andee get him up!" Terry said frantically.

"He's stuck on a ledge Terry! We need time!" Andee said to her friend gazing at him in confusion. Terry always spoke for caution.

"We don't have time. Harry came. Their coming."

Andee strapped herself in. Already she could hear unfamiliar movement in the castle. It was time and Andee was ready. Ready to be a warrior. She shimmied down the rope; she had to get to Michael.

"GRAB MY HAND!" She screamed at Michael.

"No! I'll make you fall!"

"TAKE HER HAND DAMNIT!" roared Terry from the wall.

Andee pushed herself of her handhold and slid further down the wall reaching out for Michael. She would not let her friend die. A green jet of light exploded on the wall barely missing Andee and she felt a scream rip from her throat.

"GO BACK!" Michael yelled at her.

"BITE ME! Michael Connor you are coming back up here! Now GRAB MY HAND!"

Three more curses hit the wall and Andee looked down to see Alecto laughing at them.

She looked up at Terry who nodded at her from the third floor window.

"Quickly!" He called out.

Alecto was throwing curses at them and fog was rising hard and fast now. The Dementors were closing in. Why did it have to be tonight? Why must Harry come when Michael was already hanging half way out of the window?

Andee slid herself down, faster than was safe, but she would likely die soon. Michael was a friend worth dying to save. She grasped the steel rungs, breathing hard.

"Grab my hand!" She yelled at Michael. Or she thought she did. But he wasn't there.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed.

"He's gone little girly!" Called Alecto laughing.

"Michael! Michael, NO!" She heard Terry sobbing, but Andee didn't process her friends' tears. Or that he was calling her to climb back up.

Anger was rushing through Andee, of all the Death Eaters, she hated Alecto the most and now the bitch had killed Michael. Made him fall.

She let go of the rope.

Andee didn't feel herself contact with the ground. Her mind was elsewhere, with her wand.

"Crucio!" She screamed pointing her wand at Alecto.

Andee didn't hear Alecto's response; she just threw up her shields and sent every horrific and painful spell she knew at Alecto.

Andee didn't need to concentrate on the potency of her spells; they were fuelled by a long trapped anger. Anger ignited to a roaring blaze by Michael's fall.

Andee felt pain rip through her. She had been hit by a cruciatus curse. The pain stopped within a second. A miraculous beam of red light stopped it.

"Bite me bitch!" Came familiar female voice, but Andee couldn't place it.

She didn't have time to either. Andee leapt to her feet.

"Bring it Alecto you little skank!" She shot a violet ray of light at Alecto that made her fall backward.

"You worthless piece of filth!" Alecto screamed at her.

Spells shot back and forth, Alecto never getting another hit on her. Andee felt strong and she felt powerful.

Andee saw her opening, she didn't pause, "SECTEMSEMPRA!" She screamed at Alecto, the yell tearing at her throat.

Alecto fell backward like a rag-doll. Blood pouring from her body at an unbelievable rate, Andee backed away from the dying Death Eater. She gasped for air and looked around. There was no woman.

Yet Andee was not alone. Michael's crumpled form lay at the base of the castle and Terry stood beside him, crying. The battle hadn't really begun yet, but it had already begun to claim lives.

Terry looked up at Andee, his eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"She's dead." She told him.

Terry's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Come on. There's nothing we can do for him. The rest of them are coming."

Suddenly Michael moaned and Andee fell silent.

Terry stared at his friend in wonder but Andee didn't waste time with such luxuries. She picked Michael up.

"Quick. We don't want to miss Harry."

Michael moaned in what Andee decided to take as accent. Terry just followed.

The castle corridors were empty but Andee could hear movement. Students, teachers it didn't matter. None bothered her.

Halfway to the Room, Michael spoke up.

"Let me down." Andee didn't argue. Michael wasn't a Gryffindor about to play the hero.

But when he stood he immediately gasped in pain.

"Sorry." He apologised as Andee hoisted him up again. "It's nothing Luna can't fix but until then –"

"You can't walk." Terry finished for him.

"Come on, let's get to the room and get him healed. Then, we fight." Andee said to Terry who followed her eagerly.


	19. Awkward Snogs

_**Awkward Snogs – **__Deathly Hallows_

The moment Dean stepped through the tunnel entranceway seemed to slow down so that Andee wouldn't miss a moment. She saw Luna hug Dean before moving away and noticed a new level of friendship between them. She saw Neville and Seamus turn to Dean with grins and she saw the couple walking behind him.

Dean's eyes looked around, searching and then he spotted her. Without a second of hesitation Dean ran toward her and flung his arms around her neck, bringing his lips to hers. Dean had never kissed Andee in precisely this way; the kiss spoke of relief and love, endless and almost frightening love.

Dean pulled away and looked at Andee in a way that made her heart pound and her stomach tighten.

"Andee." Was all he said but it was enough, all the other words expressed themselves in his tone. _I missed you. I love you. _His expression said.

"Dean." She breathed in response and for the first time in months she felt almost whole.

An awkward cough behind them interrupted the moment and Andee turned around to face – herself and someone she had thought long dead.

"Mum. Dad."

"Andee" Said her mother.

"Tiny." Said her father.

Dean's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. He had just all out snogged Andee in front of her parents.

"But Andee your Dad's – you know what? I'm just going to go say hi to Seamus, ok?" Dean said in confusion and Andee nodded her eyes filling rapidly with tears.

"But Dad – how? Mum? What's -?" Andee said and Sirius evnveloped her in a hug and she held tightly to him tears pouring down her cheeks; her father, her dad, alive, whole, _smiling _and most importantlyhere.

"That tall boy who can't keep his hands off you - who is he?" Sirius asked after a moment.

Andee flushed. "Uh, he's my uh, my boyfriend - Dean Thomas. " She said awkwardly.

"He's a nice guy, like him." Sirius said casually. "Makes a good coffee."

Andee blinked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"How did you know Dean makes a good coffee?" She asked in confusion.

"We were staying at the same safe-house for a while." Elizabeth explained.

"And why don't you care that I have a boyfriend?" She added.

"We do care. He's quite good looking. Excellent job." Sirius assured her hastily.

"_Excellent job?_"

"Yes, you got yourself an nice, attractive boyfriend who can make coffee isn't that a good job?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh merlin." Andee sighed. "You're my _parents _you're supposed to never want me to date or grow up or do anything fun." She explained slowly.

Neville and Michael who had been standing nearby turned around to watch the conversation that was unfolding in amusement.

"Andee dear, that's stupid." Elizabeth said bluntly.

"_I _know that but its what parents do!" She burst out.

"Andee we weren't ready to be parents alright. We _still _aren't ready. We just make it up as we go along. Like when you were a toddler for example, we bought you a television because it made you _quiet _for a little while. And I bet if we invite this boyfriend over your bedroom will suddenly be dead silent for some unknown reason that has nothing whatsoever to do with silencing charms." Sirius said with a grin that made Andee laugh.

"Ok so you're fine with it but _excellent job _still isn't appropriate." Andee said to the room at large who were all watching her now.

"Well its what your father means. He slept with every girl in his year level." Elizabeth said looking almost proud.

"And that doesn't make you jealous at all?" Andee asked incredulously trying to hide her disgust at hearing about her father sleeping with _anyone _let alone someone that wasn't her mother.

"It just proves what a catch I am that he would give up so much female attention for me." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Oh merlin you guys are disgusting." She said as Elizabeth leaned over to kiss Sirius.

Neither of them replied.

"I'm leaving." She said and marched over to a very nervous Dean.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked very quickly as if about to hear bad news.

"You can come over whenever you want, even to sleepover. They don't really mind." Andee answered.

"I like your parents already."


	20. Death is Not Always a Tragedy

_**A/N: I would just like to thank all of you who let me know about the screw up on the last chapter "awkward snogs" that's now been rectified. I also wanted to get it out there that this is the SECOND LAST CHAPTER! I'm tossing up finishing my half written epilogue but you can all give me your opinions when the next chapter is up, it's going to be called "With You I Can Sleep" so look out for it. Adieu! **_

_**Death is Not Always a Tragedy – **__Deathly Hallows_

Tonks ran. She saw death eaters fighting others and disarmed them where she could but in her mind there was only Remus. She had to find him.

Then she saw him, fighting, as she had known he would be. He smiled at her, that gorgeous happy smile he seemed to reserve for her and Teddy.

"Hello Dora!" He yelled as he flicked his wand at a death eater who fell straight down a staircase.

Tonks made to reply but then a death eater came in her line of vision and she had to focus. She threw everything at the death eater's but for every one she knocked unconscious or killed another stood up to challenge her.

She felt herself tire. She couldn't tire. She had to fight. She had to make it. But her strength was starting to fail her, it couldn't; not now, she had never tired in battle before.

_But you've never fought this many, this hard before either._ A voice in her head warned her.

"Remus!" She screamed as she finally caved to unforgivable curses and used the killing curse on the man in front of her. "Remus I love you!"

"Isn't this cute?" Bellatrix asked in a high-pitched voice.

The last person Tonks wanted to fight when she was at her worst.

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

Bellatrix's wand slashed through the air and purple flames came at her.

"Duro!" The flames turned to stone and fell to the ground, shattering.

"Alarte Ascendare!" Tonks yelled throwing Bellatrix back.

"Carpe Retractum!" Tonks tried to dodge the ropes but they easily wound around her body. She had known her hated aunt was more powerful. She had fought anyway.

"I've got you now, _niece." _Bellatrix said in a murderous voice. "Your son is next."

The hopelessness in Tonks vanished.

The spell did not hit Bellatrix but another death eater behind her.

"Occideret sanguinare" Bellatrix hissed right in Tonk's ear, then the ropes let go of her and she fell to the ground.

Tonks could feel blood steeping steadily from the wound in her stomach and knew that she had lost. But had she really lost? In a way she had won. She would die but her son, he would see a better world. Tonks knew somehow, Harry knew what to do. They would win.

"You will never touch my son." Tonks whispered to Bellatrix who simply laughed madly walking away.

"Dora!"

It was Remus of course.

"I'm alive." She whispered as her husband leaned over he looking close to tears. Relief spread across his face and he smiled at her.

"You'll be okay?" He asked.

"I'll live." She lied. Knowing she lied but not being able to help herself. She couldn't see Remus so unhappy.

Remus started to fade out of view but Tonk's was smiling as the world faded from her sight.

He had no idea that his wife had just died. She looked so at peace, as if asleep. He had somehow forgotten that enemies surrounded him, he had blocked out all sound in worry for his wife.

That is how he did not hear the woman behind him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Remus' body fell across that of his beloved wife, eyes wide and unseeing.


	21. With You I Can Sleep

_**A/N: So I lied. I this is NOT the last chapter after all. I had finished writing but been making you all wait because, well I'm a bitch, but I reviewed the end and decided to change it. There is now another chapter after this and if you're all REALLY nice and, yes I'm going to, for the first time ever, ask for reviews, then I will put in an epilogue. And I apologize for the fluff in this.  
><strong>_

_**With You I Can Sleep –**__Just after Deathly Hallows_

Harry left Dumbledore's office and went looking for Ginny, returning to the crushing crowds of the Great Hall. That's when he saw him.

"Sirius?" Harry asked in disbelief his voice cracking. The man in front of him turned to present a tear streaked face to Harry, a face that was undoubtedly his godfather's.

"Sirius – what – how?" Harry asked in confusion. Sirius tried and failed to smile and tears simply splashed down his cheeks. Harry didn't understand for a moment then he realised why his godfather was crying.

"Sirius!" Harry heard Hermione say loudly and Sirius gave her another weak smile.

"Lupin –" He started and Sirius turned away crying into a shoulder behind him. It was a woman. Harry looked at the woman and couldn't look away. The woman's eyes were red and puffy like Sirius' but she looked so very familiar. Like someone he saw often but never _really _looked at and she looked somehow, backward.

Sirius was still crying and Harry's fatigued mind struggled to cope with the concept that his godfather was somehow back, somehow here, he looked away from him, anywhere but him and that woman. She was so familiar –

Harry's eyes caught on one of the gilt-frame mirrors that hung along this corridor. One long crack ran along its surface but it was otherwise untouched and in it Harry could clearly see his reflection. He stared at himself for a long moment and then looked back at the woman. The mirror, the woman, the mirror the woman, the mirror and back to the woman again.

She looked like _him._ Jet black hair that didn't sit exactly right at the back, like his hair, she had the same prominent cheekbones and face structure. There were slight differences, the shape and colour of the eyes, her skin was a shade darker than his and she was _very _short. But there could be no doubt he was related to this woman somehow.

She didn't break the eye contact but Harry could see the nervousness in her face, she bit the side of her lip in a familiar display of anxiety. _He _did that when _he _was nervous.

"Harry, maybe I should explain." Said a familiar voice and Harry turned to look at his fellow Gryffindor Andee. He stared at Andee letting his eyes wander back to the woman and saw that Andee was an exact replica of the woman.

"We look the same." Was all he could say.

Andee nodded mutely biting her lip.

"We're cousins." She said her voice cracking.

Harry could not believe what he was hearing.

"Cousins? But what – how -?" Harry said his mind racing half madly excited half wondering why Andee had not told him this sooner. Why had she for seven years not told him this? In fact Andee had almost seemed to _avoid _Harry but why would she if, if they were _cousins._

"Me that's how. I'm Andee's mother." It was the woman, Harry turned to face her.

"James, your father, was my brother. Is my brother, always will be my brother." Another tear trickled down the woman's face.

"You – you're my aunt?" Harry asked, the woman nodded. Ron and Hermione slipped away silently and Harry nodded to Ron as they went.

"Elizabeth Jane Potter, that's me. James Potter's little sister. I suppose you want to know why I didn't take you in? Why I left you to those _horrible _people for all those years?"

Harry nodded half-afraid she would say she hadn't ever wanted him.

"Harry you have no idea how much I love you and loved your parents. I wanted you to live with me when they d-d – when, when it happened but Dumbledore needed to keep you safe with that enchantment and I had to be happy with living nearby and watching you grow up." The woman said pushing black hair out of her eyes that seemed to have a will of its own. _Just like mine. _Harry thought as he stared at this woman, Elizabeth.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about you?" Harry demanded looking at Sirius.

"I wanted too but it hurt to much." Sirius answered.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I left your aunt to find Peter where I thought she was safe, told her to just disappear like so many witches and wizards did. When I escaped Azkaban I couldn't find her.

So I went to Potter Manor and cast a spell on the gates – I couldn't go in see I'm not a Potter – a spell that would tell me who its master or mistress was. The manor is supposed to go to the oldest living Potter and as your aunt was unmarried she should have been. Yet it came up as you."

"I have a Manor?" Harry asked in awe

"It's pointlessly huge but your father and I - and Sirius for a while - grew up there. It was a place of laughter." Elizabeth said smiling slightly as she spoke.

"Andee is the second reason I went to Hogwarts to see if she was alive. They said she was raised in an orphanage. I took that to mean Elizabeth was dead." Sirius explained.

Harry looked back at Andee and saw the one feature that was not like Elizabeth's. Elizabeth had hazel eyes and Andee's were shockingly black. Harry's eyes unwillingly moved to his godfather's face and he saw those same eyes staring at him.

"She's your daughter." He said to Sirius pointing at Andee.

"She is. You two were meant to grow up together, back when you were children the pair of you were as close as James and I had been. You were meant to be the next generation marauders along with –" Sirius stopped as his eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Remus." Elizabeth finished for him and Sirius turned back to her crying into her shoulder.

"He has a son." Harry heard himself say.

"What?" Sirius asked in shock.

"He and Tonks, they had a son."

"Really? He and Dora, he always said he wouldn't –" Elizabeth said with a smile at Sirius.

"He lied." Harry's godfather said with a grin.

Harry's head hurt. He had an aunt, a cousin, Sirius was his uncle and he was somehow alive, he had just defeated Voldemort, so many people he loved were dead, everything was happening all at once and he was exhausted.

"Maybe it's time for Harry to go to bed." Elizabeth suggested to Sirius gently and Harry smiled at her, all he wanted to do was climb into his huge four-poster bed.

"Me too." Andee agreed. "I haven't slept next to Dean in so long."

Harry blinked surprised she would say such a thing in front of her parents but Sirius and Elizabeth only smiled.

"Whatever you want." Elizabeth said. "Let's go sit with Remus for a bit." She then said to Sirius who nodded still crying but looking less upset somehow.

"Night Harry."

"Night Sirius." Harry said waving.

His only thought as he lay his head down on his pillow was not of his godfather, his aunt, cousin or that he had just defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. No, he thought only of Ginny and of how much he wished she could sleep beside him tonight.

Harry expected to fall right to sleep but his thoughts kept him awake. So many things to process, so much to share with Ron and Hermione, an entire life in front of him, free of prophecy and war Harry could do as he wished now.

He continued to toss and turn until a small hand touched his shoulder.

"Move over you." Ginny's voice whispered to him and Harry made room for her in the bed so that she could lie beside him.

"Did you miss me?" She asked quietly.

"You would not believe how much." He told her.

"I think I might be the only one who would." Was her only reply, then they fell silent, too tired to carry on talking. Lying beside Ginny was comfortable and Harry found to his thoughts growing less and less clear as his eyes grew heavier.

In moments he was asleep.


	22. A Sickle For Your Thoughts

_**A/N: I know, I know, I just posted the last chapter but I'm in a good mood today. In Australia we end the year for three or so months, (Christmas and summer) around now and TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY! True happiness is made of this. So here we are, it's over. The end. I'm in shock. It happens, it was the same with "Sand to Snow" anyway, I guess this is Adieu!  
><strong>_

_**A Sickle For Your Thoughts - **Just After Deathly Hallows_

Elizabeth stood in the entrance hall watching the sun come up; the crumbling walls ensured she could see it as it rose over the black lake. A new dawn and a new era completely free of Voldemort's stain.

Ever since she was fifteen Elizabeth had been fighting Voldemort and his forces and they had been a part of her life since just her second year of Hogwarts and now they were defeated, completely demoralized and broken. Today marked the start of a new era, an era Elizabeth had survived to see.

It had only taken her twenty years, the best twenty years of her life. Elizabeth smiled looking over the wreckage; the prime of her life seemed a perfectly acceptable price to pay for freedom and justice. Now Andee could enjoy _her _twenty years in peace and happiness and that was all Elizabeth needed to justify spending twenty years bringing down one wizard.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" A voice said behind her. Smiling Elizabeth turned around to face her fiancée'.

"I was just wishing Lily and James could be here. They would have liked the peace of it all." Elizabeth said quietly as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

"They gave themselves up for a good cause, so did Remus and Tonks –"

"Sirius, you're allowed to be upset." Elizabeth said looking up at him as he fought tears.

"I'm not going to cry, not anymore, not when we've beaten them. James, Lily, Remus, all of them would be happy to have achieved this." Sirius disagreed firmly. "Today's begins the rest of forever and I know how I want to start it."

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want you to marry me." He said simply.

"Marry you?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"In the Great Hall. With the world watching, anyone who wants to come, I'm sure someone can fix you a dress, Hermione or Molly maybe and Minnie will marry us, I'm sure of it." Sirius said smiling crookedly.

"Well the ruins could look wonderful with fairy lights." Elizabeth granted him, turning back to the sunrise.

"I think the main thing is we lived to do it." Sirius commented quietly.

"Sort of." Elizabeth added thinking of the spell, which had returned Sirius to her.

Sirius laughed. "Well I suppose I did technically die."

"I think you're the only person alive in the world that can brag to having been dead for over a year." Elizabeth replied drily.

"They could always lie." Sirius suggested.

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me." Sirius said with a grin kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes Sirius, I love you." Elizabeth agreed, turning away from the sunrise and putting Voldemort from her mind, permanently this time. She didn't want to think about anything except for Sirius for the next hour or two.


End file.
